


Dwarrow!

by charlottefrey



Series: Middle Earth's journeys [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Dis' perspective, M/M, Smut, or will die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-21 00:05:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 30,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1530683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlottefrey/pseuds/charlottefrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A request for queenofshire405</p>
<p>Dis finally arrived in Erebor and met the company. Thorin is still recovering and doesn't want to see anybody else than his family. Bilbo wants nothing more than to leave, but the company keeps him busy with little jobs. Thorin explains his sister, that he love the hobbit, but is afraid to talk to him. </p>
<p>An Dis wonders, how those fourteen fools were able to survive in the wild.</p>
<p>//Chapter 5: New Bilbo-Ori-Bifur scene//<br/>//Chapter 8: New Dís-Thranduil scene//<br/>//Chapter 9: New Balin-Ori-Bifur-Dwalin scene//<br/>//Chapter 13: New Bilbo-Thorin scene//<br/>//Chapter 17: New Thorin scene & Gil-galad's arrival//</p>
<p>Next part of the Fic: "The Strongest Dwarrodam" Hope you like it :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dís’ blinked. She felt a warm shiver ran through her and tears burned behind her eyes.   
“The Lonely Mountain!” She whispered, voice cracking. “May Mahal be my witness, we have it back.” The big caravan behind her was filled with laughter and shouts. Her fingers trembled as she picked up her reins and spurt her pony into canter. Her long black hair swept over her back as she rode fast towards the gates. Her guards stayed with the caravan, which was just fine for her. When the gates were right in front of her, she saw, that everything was just as it had been before the dragon. Even though her memories were faint and old, she still recognized every bit. Filled with worry she stopped. What if her boys were dead and went to the halls of waiting to join their father. She shivered and now tears floated over her cheeks, rolling into her short beard. Guardsmen came out of the gates, men from the Iron Hills. In their middle, there were twelve dwarves and one hobbit.   
“No.” He eyes scanned every face. There was Oin, Gloin, Balin, Dwalin, Bifor, Bofur, Bombur, Ori, Nori and Dori. Her sons were in the first row, between them, the space Thorin was usually, the hobbit walked. Thorin, her strong, proud brother was dead. Her hand went up and touched the braid, her brother made into her hair. The handcrafted bead, which held the streaks of hair together felt heavy and cool in her hand. She took a deep breath and steadied herself. Sorrow. She swallowed and slid off her horse. She faced it. He heart clenched, when she saw, that her sons had scars. Fili had a scar from his right eye down to his upper lips and Kili’s left eyebrow was split with three scars. A warg seemed to have attacked him, because they reappeared on his cheek. Balin missed a bit of his bearded and his younger brother had his right arm bandaged. Gloin’s right eye was hidden behind a patch and Oin used a cane. Nori seemed unharmed, also Ori but Dori had lost his left hand. Bifor was fine, except the axe in his head. His brother Bofur wore a new hat and his hair was shaved off the right side of his head, but he had the same smile on his features. Bombur lost weight, but that was only favourable.   
“Mother.” Kili began running and then she had and armful of her son. “I missed you so much.” He was taller than her, but still had the ability, to nuzzle into her arms.  
“I missed you even more mother, don’t listen to him.” Fili grinned and Dís just pulled him close.  
“No matter what you say, I missed you the most, I am your mother after all.” She squeezed her sons until both whimpered.   
“Mother, please, we are not fully healed.” Kili whispered.   
“As if I care. I haven’t seen you since you left and that was half a year ago. So let me hug you as I please!” When she released them, both coughed.   
“Uncle would be happy to see you, but he is still not allowed to leave his bed.” Dís heart widen.   
“So he is alive.”   
“He nearly died. Azog isn’t the most gentle creature.” Her hands clenched.   
“So this monster didn’t die in Khazad-dûm.”   
“Aye.” A shadow slipped over her youngest son’s face. “But uncle slayed the beast in the Battle of Five Armies. He will be delighted to see you again!” Kili’s face lit up and he grabbed her hand. Dis, caught of guard, laughed.   
“Oh my dear son, how I missed you and your temper.” Fili frowned.  
“So you haven’t missed my temper?”  
“I missed your jokes. But I promise you, I didn’t miss your pranks. It was the most quiet time in Ered Luin when you haven’t been there.” Then the rest of the caravan was there. Gimli, the son of Gloin, saw his father and raced of, his face wet from tears. They heard the booming laugh of Gloin and the giggles of his son.   
“Family reunions.” Dís looked behind her, seeing the faces of the people she had to protect and rule. All were happy and those who had the luck to know the mountain, pointed magnificent things out.   
“Mother, meet Bilbo Baggins. He was the burglar and helped us a lot. He got us out of Thranduil’s cells and he even protected uncle from Azog!” Fili and Kili pulled her towards the small creature.   
“I’m Bilbo Baggins, son of Bungo Baggins. At you service.“ The hobbit bowed  
“Dís, daughter of Thráin. At your’s.” She smiled and bowed back. The sun hit the soft curls of the small creature in front of her and gave them a red glint, like gold. Then the rest of the company greeted her and hugs were exchanged. She saw, that Dwalin eyed Ori in worry and smiled to herself.   
“How about getting in and having a banquet?” Fili pulled his mother with him.   
“Fili, how old are we?”   
“Young?” Fili’s grin was disarming and Dís let herself be dragged along. 

The big hall of Thrór was filled with lights and long tables were standing, where battle armours and weapons used to stand. The air was fresh and all kinds of dragonish traces vanished. She walked through the middle row towards the old stone throne, the throne of her grandfather. At the foot of the steps, Dáin sat, his long beard hung over his knee. He smiled and raised his hand.   
“Dear Dís. I would have welcomed you at the gate, but I am injured. I cannot walk, I cannot ride and I cannot do anything else than sit. I will leave the throne to you, because you are more worthy of it. Also Thorin said to me, you should rule as Queen Under the Mountain until he is well.” Dís bowed and smiled.  
“Don’t bother yourself, Dáin, I can see you are not well. I won’t force you to stay. You can go into your chambers, if you want to.” The dwarf nodded and took her hand.   
“I can’t express my happiness right now. It is something, we prayed for since Smaug took the mountain.” She squeezed his hand and saw the smile become a frown of pain.  
“I am so sorry Dáin.” Dís patted his arm and turned as her people flooded the room with laughter and shouts. All those years they travelled through the plains there were the stories of the beauty of Erebor. The never died and all waited for the One Day they would return to their kingdom. When everyone was seated, she rose her arms. The murmur died out and she smiled pleased.   
“Dear dwarrow and dwarrowdam. We have finally returned to our mountain and we owed this to thirteen amazing dwarves and one remarkable hobbit. May their beards grow long. Or the hair on their feet never fall out, in case of the hobbit.” Some laughed. “We also raise our glasses to the King Under the Mountain, Thorin Oakenshield of the line of Durin. Sadly he cant be here, his wounds need some more healing. For the time being, I will hold court and organize the rebuilding of Erebor.” The cheers filled the hall and she saw how everyone raised his cup.   
“May their beards grow long.” Dís let her eyes wander over the company. Balin smiled and patted his brothers arm, who looked to Ori. The hobbit talked to the scribe and didn’t seem to mind the dwarves around him. Fili and Kili giggled over something and tried to talk Gimli into something. Gloin eyed them in suspicion and raised his bushy eye brows. Suddenly, the doors opened again. Two humans stood in the entrance and looked over the celebrating dwarves. Dís, who just sat down next to Dáin, rose and welcomed the guest.   
“Gandalf, the Grey. At you service.” He bowed and smiled.   
“Neerea. At your service.” The woman, hidden under a hood, bowed.   
“Dís, at yours.” The Queen Under the Mountain lowered her upper body and looked into Gandalf’s eyes. The had a sharpness, she wasn’t used to and suddenly she knew, who he was. “It is an honour, to meet the wizard, who accompanied my brother on his quest. But why are you here, I have never seen you.”   
“But I have once met your brother. When I heard, that Erebor was reclaimed, I went to see him. On my way I met Gandalf and we travelled together. I hope, I don’t bother you too much.” She had a rough voice and an honest way of talking.   
“I will bring you to my brother tomorrow, if it is acceptable.”   
“There’s no need to hurry, Queen Dís. I do believe, he is strong enough to survive.” Neerea smiled and Dís saw her eyes. No her eye. It was light brown, near the colour of old gold. She had to be a beauty on human standards. But the half of her face was covered with a bandage.   
“Eat with my folk, enjoy yourself. Rooms will be prepared for you. Neerea nodded and went away with Gandalf.   
“Who was the woman, mother?” Kili leaned over, dipping his hair in his cup.   
“Her name is Neerea.” Balin’s head shot up.   
“So she came after all.”   
“What’s with her?” Dís asked, maybe a bit too sharp.  
“She owes Thorin her live. He saved her, when she fought against some orcs. Years have passed, but back then she promised, to come once his kingdom would be his own again and help him. She is the daughter of a roranian knight. I didn’t though, she would remember.”   
“Is she a warrior?”   
“Aye. And a very good one, if you ask me.” Dwalin glanced over to her and nodded, when their eyes met.   
“Out of your mouth it is a big compliment.” Dís let her gaze wander over to the humans. Neerea was still wearing her coat and hood, even though it was warm in the hall. Her back was against a wall, all the time.  
“How old is she?”   
“I don’t know. Her mother was of elvish blood and she lives longer than humans. Like a wizard maybe. But she will never live as long as elves. She doesn’t really belong to any of those races.” Balin shook his head. “I pity her sometimes. Even though she is stronger than usual women, she is also unable to bear children. The only way, to have a fulfilled life is to be a warrior.”   
“A poor exchange for a long life.” Dís looked at her sons, imagining a life without them. 

The feast went until evening and everyone was brought to their chambers. Dís went straight to her brother. Two guards stood at the door. They opened the doors, she went inside, turning, only to see Balin and Dwalin waiting.  
“What are you doing?”   
“He only allows Oin, Fili and Kili inside.” Dís snorted.   
“Brother!” She growled, entering her brother’s bedroom. “What in Mahal’s name are you doing?!” Thorin raised his head.   
“Close the door.” Dís growled and kicked to door close. “I am also happy to see you!”   
“What are you doing?” She asked again, calming down.  
“It’s a longer story.”  
“The other told me about the quest already.”  
“This isn’t about the quest.”   
“About what it is else?”   
“Bilbo Baggins.”   
“The burglar? Why he?”   
“Because I am in love with him.” Dís stared at her brother.   
“That’s why you lock yourself into your room and don’t let anyone in?”   
“Yes. And no. Let me explain.” Thorin looked at his angry sister. “I fell for Bilbo, nearly the second I met him.”  
“The tale, Kili told me sounded entirely different.”   
“Dís, I have never been in love before. I didn’t knew what happened to me!” She gave him a pointed look. “Stop looking at me like that.”   
“Then tell me what’s the matter!”   
“I nearly killed him. I nearly killed my One!”   
“Yes, Fili said something about you, holding him over the edge of the bridge.” Thorin buried his hand in his head. He looked so lost.  
“I don’t know what to do.”   
“Talk to him.”   
“I don’t know what to say!”   
“Explain yourself. That you were under the influence of the gold-sickness. He’ll understand.”   
“He won’t. Because I nearly killed him.”   
“You said that before, I am not stupid, brother. Do you think I am stupid?”   
“I would never dare.”  
“Good.” She smiled a bit. “I have seen their faces. I have heard their worries.” She sat down, next to Thorin and took his hand. “And Bilbo wants to leave. But Fili told me, that they wouldn’t let him. They love him as if he was with them since their birth. But Bilbo thinks, that you kill him, if he stays any longer. And the others worry too. About your health and your reaction, if he stays here.” Dís squeezed Thorin’s hand a bit. “You need to make up your mind about Bilbo and the others. I will take care of our mountain. And you promise me, that you will talk to the hobbit.” Thorin looked away. “Promise. Me!”   
“I promise, I will talk to the Halfling.”   
“Perfect. Now rest.” She patted his cheek and got an angry glare. She smiled back and watched her brother fall asleep. When she was sure he wouldn’t hear her, she rolled her eyes.   
“Dwarrow!”


	2. A Queen's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dís struggles with her first day. And actually seeds an idea in Oin and Dwalin heads to keep Bilbo in Erebor. Also she needs to over thing her sons education...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a bit more time today, so there's a chapter. Next will take a while, but i promise, i hurry. 
> 
> Thank you all for the kudos and comments ;)

Dís gripped the cup, a servant handed her and suppressed a growl. Life as a Quenn wasn’t easy. It was her first day and already the dwarves from the Iron Hills and from Ered Luin were fighting like little children. 

“Please, calm down and explain with short words, what happened!” The merchant took a deep breath and explained the whole affair. Something with a stolen potato. 

“The next time, you have a problem like this, talk to the guards, not with me. I have more important things to do, than solve such minor things. Now leave. Everyone!” She knew, there were more waiting, but she trusted Balin, her right hand, that he would sort those problems out. She slid off the throne and stepped down the stairs. Her sons, who stood the entire time next to her never left her side.

“Mother, can we go on a hunting trip.” Kili tugged her arm. She shot him a glare. 

“Your wounds are still not fully healed, I wont allow you to go!” 

“But mother, we need to…” Fili grabbed her other arm.

“…relax until Oin says, you are fine again. I won’t hear a word about this again.” She turned, staring her sons down. “Do you understand?” 

“Yes, mother.” But she saw the look they shared.

“Boys, you can’t fool your old mother. What are you hiding?”

“Nothing mother.” 

“Kili, don’t try to fool me, I am you mother!” Dís usually only used her rulervoice, when she talked to Thorin or her sons. 

“We only wanted to get out of the mountain. Just once.” Kili made his big puppy eyes and Fili looked pleading to his mother. The elder never got the right way of his brother’s puppy eyes, but also could look like a dog left out in the rain for three days. 

“I can understand that. But I don’t want to lose you to a stupid little idea of yours. Going off with your uncle was bad enough. I am pretty surprised, you even found the mountain in time.” She smiled softly. 

“Why? Is he so bad at finding his way.” 

“He is worse. He once got lost on his way back to Ered Luin. And judging by you story, he lost his way twice in The Shire. In The Shire!” She laughed and shook her head. “Boys, I promise you, as soon as Oin says it’s fine, you can go into the woods as long as you desire! If you excuse me, I need to see Thorin.” She ruffled her youngest hair and nudged Fili’s shoulder. She never thought, she would get sentimental, but last night she thanked Mahal, that her kids were safe. To lose them and her brother meant, she was the only one left in the Line of Durin. She shook her head while she wandered through the corridors. Dís heard voices. 

“Bilbo, please don’t do that.” This was definitely Ori. 

“But Ori, I don’t want to cause even more trouble. I have stayed here long enough and I fear Thorin’s anger, when he is able to be king. He’ll kill me or worse. I don’t want to die. And I don’t want you in this. If he knows, that you wanted me to stay, he may torture you.” Bilbo sounded desperate. 

“Thorin will forgive you. He will listen to you.” She nearly heard the hobbit shake his head. 

“We will protect you. We won’t let you down. You made the deal with the elves. You calmed the men and helped them to settle in Dale and rebuild Lake Town. He will see the good you’ve done and he will … no he must forgive you! There’s no other way!” Why was Dwalin involved in this? He was Thorin’s personal bodyguard and was in a lot of way very alike him. 

“I will stay another day. I will talk to Dís as soon as possible. She might help me with the preparation and maybe provide me a pony or two.” Bilbo sighed. “Don’t think, this is an easy decision for me. I don’t want to do either. But…I want to see The Shire again, feel the grass on The Hill and hang my leg in The River. Erebor is beautiful, but I am getting a hit homesick.” Ori or Dwalin patted the hobbit shoulder. 

“We’ll help you tomorrow and guide you until the Greenwood. After that, you must find your way on you own. And I will ask Dís to send a raven to the Mayor and he’ll look after Bag End.” She heard the retreating steps of the hobbit, audible sad and hopeless. Ori sobbed – Dwalin would never sob in his life – and mumbled into his hand. When she went around the corner, she saw the two dwarves hugging each other. Taken aback, she stared until the two of them realized.

“Dís, we weren’t expecting you.” Ori chewed his lower lip.

“There’s nothing to be ashamed of. I am happy for the two of you. Actually I thought Dwalin would only love his axes for his entire life.” She smiled softly and saw both relax. “Why are you upset, Ori?” Ori whimpered and buried his face on Dwalin’s shoulder.

“Bilbo is leaving tomorrow. And we all talked to him, but he is homesick. We understand that…”

“…but you don’t want him to go. I understand. I was afraid too, when my only sons and my remaining brother went on an insane quest. With Bilbo it’s little different. There’s nothing, what holds him here. No work, no love to stay with.” Her heart ached a bit, when she said that. Thorin loved the little creature and she saw why. Such a warm hearted being and loyal to his friends. He tried to save Thorin from his goldsickness, but failed. Now both, her brother and the hobbit, were heartbroken now. 

“I only whish, we find something, to keep him here until Thorin is well again.” Dís bit down a laughter. She loved to plant ideas in somebody’s mind and watch them grow to an idea.

“Well, I get going then. Thorin needs me.” She waved and tried not to dance down the corridor in joy. 

 

Thorin was unconscious when she came into his room. Oin leaned over him and shook his head. 

“What is it?” Dís raised her voice.

“He gets fever. Some of his wounds are infected.” A cold wave rolled through Dís’ body. 

“What can we do?” She went to the bed of her brother and held his hand. 

“I already washed him, but I do believe we need an elven healer.” Oin shook his head again. “But he wont let them touch him, this pig-headed dwarf.” While the healer looked for other symptoms, Dís took her brothers hand in hers. 

“It would be horrible, if he died now, with his victory so near.” She brushed some stray streaks of her forehead, fingers brushing the braid, her brother made for her. 

“Let’s pray to Mahal, that we find a way.” Oin patted her shoulder. “I bet you will come up with and idea in a few hours, my clever girl.” She looked into the dwarfs eyes. 

“I hope so.” Dís heard the door fall shut behind Oin. “Oh brother, you foolish creature. Why cant you just be straight forward as you have been when you were younger. You have become too much like grandfather.” A tear slid over her cheek. “I wish nothing more than to see you happy again. They way you’ve been before Smaug. I want the brother back I lost at the Battle of Azanulbizar, who saw such grief coming on our folk. Happiness awaits you here, not in the Halls of Waiting.” She caressed his cheek, thinking about their time together. With Frerin. Her heart burned in her chest and she sobbed on her brothers bed. She didn’t know, how long she sat there, but after a while, there was a knock on the door. 

“Yes?” She restrained herself and stood up. 

“Gandalf and the elf-human.” The guard spoke through the door. Dís ripped the door open and glared at the dwarf. 

“Don’t call her like that!” She hissed and then turned to her guests. “Come in. I suppose you’re here for Thorin.”

“No, not really. We wanted to see you, Dís.” Gandalf entered the main room and sat down on a stone bench. Neerea just kept standing near the door, her hood shadowing her face.

“Why are you here Gandalf?” 

“As I said, we where looking for you…” 

“I don’t mean here, in this room. I mean here in Erebor. After the Battle of Five Armies, there was no reason to come for you. But now you stand here and talk to me. Explain yourself!” 

“Ahhahahah.” The wizard laughed slowly. “There is the temper of Durin’s folk.” She didn’t answer to his smile and he grew serious again. “I wanted to look after the Halfling. He was always my worry. Even though your brother looked after him, I wanted to check upon Bilbo for a last time and then bring him and Neerea save back home.” The wizard toyed with his staff. “Also I wanted to ensure, that Thorin survives. It is vital for the being of dwarves in Middle Earth.” He looked up. “Neerea is half elvish blood, therefor she inherited her mother healing abilities. She owes Thorin a favour, not as the Greenwood Elves she doesn’t want to harm him. I could have also brought an elf of Rivendell, but there was no time for this.” Neerea cam closer, her eye steady and strong. 

“I want to repay my depth, as I promised Thorin.” She didn’t bow now, nor did she seem to be anyhow humbled by Dís presence. “I would do everything, that is needed. But I need Oin and his experience.” Gandalf rose.

“I will get the old man. You two stay here and look after Thorin. Be back as soon as possible.” The grey man vanished and left the two women. 

“How did you meet?” 

“I was only a girl back then, wandering the woods alone. I never really belonged to any race, so I sought loneliness.” Her voice wasn’t bitter nor sentimental. “I was so foolish back then. I thought, I could kill everything with my bow. But I was wrong. Fighting against two grown orcs wasn’t the best idea I had in my life. I was able to kill one of them, but he took my eye. Wounded and nerveless I knew I would die soon. But before the orc was at me, Thorin and Balin came with Dwalin through the woods. They saved my life. Oin treated me as best as he could, but my eye was lost.” She touched the bandage on her left eye. 

“I though of something like that. My brother was always wild to kill orcs. He wouldn’t stop even if it meant his death. Heroic idiot.” 

“That’s a sister speaking.” Neerea smiled. “I wished always to have siblings, but I realized, it would be better that way. My father would have taken even more shame for having more bastards.” Dís jerked at that word.

“You call yourself a bastard?” 

“Well…” She smiled, a cold and hard smile. “…people will talk, no matter how humble or strong or whatever you are. And I just don’t care about them.” 

“You’re a mercenary?” 

“Not quite, I take any kind of work, I can get. The girl for everything.” The door opened and Oin came, carrying his supplies.

“Can we begin?” 

“Yes, master Oin.” 

“Neerea.” He nearly dropped his bag. “How’s your eye?” 

“Healed enough to stop itching.” She smiled. “How’s you hearing?”

“What have you said?” 

“That’s enough for an answer.” She opened her coat. “Let’s begin!” The fabric slid off her shoulder. She had long, braids dangling from the right side of her scalp. Warrior, Scribe and Healer Dís recognized. Some were clearly elvish, but all were perfectly braided and clean. She wasn’t only a Dwarf-Friend, but also an Elven-Friend. But why did she hide her hair? Dís saw, when Neerea turned, that the other side was short, just a few fingers from her skin. Scars cut through and she saw the actual size of the wound. Dís heart stopped a beat when she imagined the pain stabbing through a young girls face. 

“Let’s save the King Under the Mountain.” Dís agreed, sealing eyes with Neerea.


	3. The way to keep a hobbit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dís finds out, how Ori and Dwalin make Bilbo stay, fights with her brother and gets annoyed by her sons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am falling asleep right now, awake since 6 in the morning and working...  
> (Thanks for kudos & comments)

Never in her life she was so tired. Even though, Balin took over some of her duties, but she still dashed from one place to another. All way by her side, as she wished, Neerea. She looked a bit exhausted, because she spent half the night to heal Thorin’s heavier wounds. Dís only knew her since two days and still there were many unanswered questions about her, but Neerea had put so much effort in healing her brother and preventing him from death, that Dís thought of her as an equal being.

   “My queen, do you want to go back to you rooms?” Her bodyguard asked after lunch with King Bard.

   “I don’t feel like. I could crash a mountain.” Dís joked, even though she was close from falling asleep right away. “You must be tired, after you spent you energy in healing my brother.” Neerea shook her head.

   “No, it is rather relaxing. I give the life back, I owe Thorin. Also, my energy is always at a very high level and it is a relief to get rid of it.” She smiled and bowed. Dís turned and saw her sons come to them.

   “Mother, we heard, Thorin got worse!” The worry on her oldest son made her heart clench.

   “No, Fili. Your uncle is fine. Neerea healed him, because she has elvish powers. So do not worry, everything possible is done for him.” Kili looked at the woman with newfound interest.

   “So she could heal our wounds too?” Dís arched an eyebrow.

   “She will, won’t she?” Fili smiled sweetly.

   “Well…” Neerea began, but Dís raised her hand.

   “Boys, those things should be thought through very carefully. So don’t try to push anything. I will think about it.” Before Kili’s brain even understand, what his mother just said, Neerea stepped in.

   “I could heal the most serious wounds, like broken rips or big flesh wounds.”

   “What makes you assume, that we have broken rips?”

   “The way you walk, hold yourself. The tender way you speak. You are very carful, because every movement hurts.”

   “Mother made it even worse, she hugged us so hard when she arrived.” Fili pouted like a child.

   “You are no proper dwarves, if you can’t resist my hugs.” Dís grinned.

   “Didn’t you once broke fathers arms during arm wrestling?” Fili eyed his mother in suspicion and took a step back.

   “That’s such an old story.” Dís waved her hand through the air and rolled her eyes. “It’s not like I did it more than once.” Neerea bit her lower lip not to laugh.

   “Dís, shouldn’t we go and see Thorin?” The dwarrowdam winked at the woman beside her and they left the Durin brothers behind them.

 

On their way to Thorin’s chamber, they passed the big library. Smaug, who had no big interest in books or maybe didn’t even knew about it, had left the ancient scriptures in the heavily dusty bookshelves. Now the mithril door was open and Ori’s voice would be heard.

   “Over there, I found it.” A rustling and choughs. “The History of The Shire or The Development of the Race of Hobbits.” Bare foots approached.

   “Don’t tell me…” Somebody whispered. Dís entered the library, inhaling the scent of old parchment and dust. Ori and Bilbo stood there, looking over an old book.

   “Sadly it’s in Khuzdul, so you can’t read it. But I promise you, I will translate it as soon as possible. But I believe, there must be maps and books about The Shire somewhere around here.” Ori had this gleam in his eyes, he had, when he either was around a big amount of books or Dwalin (Dís discovered this at breakfast) and Bilbo had a joyful expression matching the scribe ones.

   “Hello Bilbo!” Dís marched straight towards the Halfling. “I think,  I haven’t introduced to Neerea. She is half elven and half human. Gandalf came with her. Thorin once saved her life and she promised to help him someday.” Bilbo got a depressed look on his face.

   “How is he? Fili and Kili said something about him having fever.” Dís rested a hand on the hobbits shoulder.

   “Don’t worry, Master Baggins. Neerea was able to heal my brother from the worst injuries.”

   “Mister Baggins, I can assure you, I will do everything to maintain Thorin Oakenshield’s life.” Neerea actually knelt beside Bilbo. The expression on his face was full of sadness and worry, until he looked on Neerea’s face.

   “Your face…” A shivering hobbit hand touched the bandage on her left eye.

   “An orc attacked me and Thorin saved my life.” Her voice was barely audible. “That’s why I want to help him as best as I can.” She stayed on her knees for a while and then stood again.

   “I am sorry for you. I hope…I hope you can someday find someone who can heal it.”

   “I don’t want to let someone heal it. It’s part of my life and reminds me of the bravest dwarf in Middle Earth. But thank you. Hearing such kind words is always enough for a wound like this. Especially, if they are spoken by a hobbit.”

   “If you excuse us, we need to go.” Dís put a hand on Neereas arm and gave it a short squeeze. “And Ori. I want to read this translation of this book. It sounds interesting, but not even I can read all the old runes. I’m looking forward to it.” She winked, while Bilbo was occupied with a pile of papers. When they stood outside of the library she giggled.

   “What is so funny, my queen?”

   “Bilbo wanted to leave this morning, but I said something about,

‘There’s nothing, what holds him here’ and ‘I only whish, we find something, to keep him here until Thorin is well again’. I could have said it around Ori and Dwalin.”

   “You are a silver tongued devil, Dís.”

   “Oh yes!”

 

When they entered the bedroom, Thorin sat on his bed, looking a bot better, but his eyes were still glassy.

   “Who is this, sister.” He whispered, weak from his illness.

   “Neerea, at you service, Thorin Oakenshield.” She bowed and when she stood upright again, she pushed her hood back.

   “I haven’t expected you.” The King Under the Mountain smiled, something, that only happened once in a decade.

  “I heard word, that you regained your mountain and just when I was about to travel here, Gandalf the Grey appeared, telling me, to come with him. He lead me on a safe path and protected me.”

   “Where there many orcs?”

   “More than I thought, leftovers from the Battle of Five Armys. I never though, we would make it. But somehow, Gandalf always found another way. I was also in the Woodland Realm. Thranduil gave us shelter and food.” Thorin gritted his teeth and snarled. “Please, he isn’t that bad. I know worse than him.”

   “Such as?”

   “His right hand. Uinen, he told me to go away.”

   “He said that do friendly.”

   “Actually he told me to _piss off you queer bastard_. And _not to bother the great Thranduil with my filthy face._ And if I still didn’t got it he said nasty things about my mother. Then he continued to talk about the _dirty smelly dwarves, who reclaimed that stupid mountain._ He now has a pretty scar on his ugly face.” Thorin laughed, but coughed.

   “You shouldn’t laugh, brother.” Dís laid a hand on his shoulder.

   “If you did so, everything is alright. Dori told me, that you healed me?”

   “Yes, I owed it to you. And if there’s no problem with you, I’d like to stay.” Neerea smiled.

   “Granted. Protect my little sister.” His eyes closed slowly and he fell asleep.

 

Thorin got better over the next two days and she heard from Dwalin, that Bilbo was already sleeping in the library, because he never left it. Dís actually found it pretty funny, that Fili and Kili tried to convince her every waken hour to allow Neerea to heal their wounds.

   “Dís.” Neerea put her spoon aside.

   “Yes?” The dwarrowdam raised her head.

   “You sons are very annoying.”

   “Have been all the time I know them.” Neerea laughed. She did it very often recently. There was no trace of the woman, always aware of every movement and the deadly glares where reserved for suspicious people.

   “Are you sure, they are no twins?”

   “I am. But to be honest, five years are not that much. They are not a blink of an eye for us as they are for elves, but they are also not such eternities as they are for men.” Dís pushed her plate away from her and rose. Neerea opened her mouth , but didn’t say anything. “Neerea, are you fine?” Dís put her hand on the woman’s.

   “I haven’t been so happy since the time my father still lived.” She smiled and squeezed the dwarrowdam’s hand.

   “Then I am happy too.” Dís looked at the woman who now retreated to her chambers. Tall as she was she would even tower Thorin and due to her long cloaks and coats she always wore, her figure was hidden. A lot of her counsellors told her, to have male dwarves as bodyguards, but she didn’t listen. The way, Neerea treated Thorin, her own flesh and blood, made her trust this woman. She would never let harm come to the sister or the nephews of her lifesaver. While Dís wandered through her room, she also thought about Thorin and Bilbo. Due to the fact, that she only saw Bilbo every morning and evening during the meals, she had little time to talk to him. But Dwalin heard what Ori told about their work and he told Dís, who told it Thorin, if he was conscious. He brother seemed to be relieved, that the Halfling stayed longer than expected and wanted to hear more about him. But always, when Dís tried to convince him, to talk to the hobbit, he refused, behaving like a dwarfling. They had a fight that morning.

 

   “Dis, I won’t talk to him. He hates me!”

   “He doesn’t, he even asked Neerea when we were in the library the first time, how you were!”

   “He only wanted to know when to go!”

   “You are such a pig-headed dwarf!”

   “At least I am not naïve as you are! I know, that he only waits until I am healed and then he leaves!”

   “Thorin Oakenshield, stop it right away!”

   “No, Dís you stop it. It’s my mountain and I won’t allow you to speak with me in that tone. I am you king!”

   “And I am your sister and I only want the best for you!”

   “And the best is, that Bilbo Baggins doesn’t know about my feelings. And don’t DARE TELL HIM!”

   “If you’re just a _little_ louder he might hear you!” She hissed and left her brother red and angry.

   “Dwarrow!” She snorted.

 


	4. Blood spilled at night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dís gets attacked at night and finds out some pretty interesting things about her sons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate my life. I went riding today and i cam home dripping wet. I hate the fucking german weather right now! 
> 
> Still thank those, who leave kudos and/or comments. It makes me feel loved :)

Dís woke in the middle of the night. In coldness of her room she saw her breath, but she didn’t care. She was used to such things. A rattle on the door. Somebody cursed. Dís laid down again and gripped her dagger tighter. She always slept with a weapon around, but she wished, that it was only false alarm. Sadly the door opened and she heard heavy steps on the floor. She tried not to hold her breath, when the handle of her door was pushed down. A blink of light swept over her and she heard snicker.

   “Fast asleep.”

   “Stupid dwarrowdam. She doesn’t even have a guard at her door.” Two dwarves stepped into her bedroom. Her heart kicked hard in her chest and she suppressed a shiver. Then a faint smell was in the air. The intruders didn’t seem to notice it, or only she smelled it, but the scent grew stronger. One of the dwarves went to her bed, leaning over her. Without hesitation she unsheathed her weapon and rammed in the intruder’s throat. Warm blood washed over her bare arms and soaked her bed. The other one ran out of the room, but she heard him scream. A dark figure stood in the door, towering the dwarf. She saw the glint of an eye in the dropped lamp and a sharp sound cut through the death-rattle of the guy dwarf on her bed. The intruder fell on the floor, seemed to be hint by something. The sound repeated itself, but now a wail followed it.

   “Dís, are you hurt?” The voice was barely audible, so full of anger and hate was it.

   “No, no, I’m fine, I think.” Somebody cam running into her chamber.

   “Mother!” Kili was only wearing a tunic, his hair a mess, Fili had the sense to wear a coat over his. Both looked ruffled and didn’t look, as if they just woke up.

   “I’m fine, nothing happened.” Dís wanted to embrace her sons, but Neerea held them back. She still glared at the dwarf in front of her.

   “Get me a rope.” Kili ripped off the curtains to Dís bath room and handed Neerea the rope. She tied the hands of the dwarf behind his back, not listening to his pleas. Other dwarfs, guards entered her room. Dwalin looked like he just fell out of his bed and when he saw the intruders, he glared at the living dwarf.

   “You dared…” He growled.

   “Take him and lock him. No food, no water, no light. Search the deepest dungeons for a place for him.” Dís gathered her strength and sat up, soiled sheets around her body. “Take the body and put it on a wooden platform, that everybody sees it. Write a sign, tell everybody about his crime.” Dwalin, who was unable to talk due to his pure anger, picked up the dwarf roughly and kicked him out of the room. Two guards came an took the corpse.

   “Mother, you are so foolish!”

   “Don’t tell that you mother!” Dís shot Fili a look, but her features softened when she eyed the worry and pain. “Come here, my boys.” She whispered and her sons snuggled up on her bed with her. Her arms were still wet from the blood, but she couldn’t care less. Her heart still hasn’t calmed down and she held her sons maybe a little to tight.

   “Dís, you should have guards in front of you doors.” Neerea still stood in the door.

   “I know. Fili make some light, I want to talk to your faces.” Her oldest son picked up the lamp and turned the flame up. Neerea was wearing a tight black shirt and trousers out of a shimmering fabric. It seemed to be light, but she didn’t shiver. In her left hand she held a whip, long and made of heavy leather. An elvish sword hung from her slender hip and also a dagger made by dwarven hands.

   “I see, that you aren’t unprepared.” Kili looked at the sword with big eyes. “Is this one of the old sword from Gondolin?”

   “Yes, but it isn’t as famous as Orcrist or Glamdring. It never saw battle. When I was there, I found it in the ruins of a weapon smith’ forge. I took it with me.”

   “You’ve been to Gondolin? Wasn’t it destroyed by Morgoth?”

   “It still is a ruin, but there are many treasures to find. Morgoth’ helpers didn’t fin everything valuable there. With the sword I found a bow and arrow tips. But I needed to leave before I came to palace. There are still dark things in the lost city”

   “Fili, no you are not going there! It’s far to dangerous and I don’t believe, Neerea wants to go there again.” Dís shot her both sons a glare, just in case. The she rose from her bed, looking down on her dirty hands.

   “Dís, for your own safety, I would sleep the next nights somewhere else.”

   “Where? All the bigger rooms are occupied or unfurnished.”

   “Sleep in my bed, I don’t need sleep.” The eye of the female lingered on Dís surprised face. “It’s best for you.”

   “Are you sure about this?” Kili arched an eyebrow.

   “How about, the two of us move into Neerea’s room and mother and you can move into ours. There’s a door between the bedrooms and you can easily hear through the walls.” Fili smiled form his kneeling position next to the bed. Neerea didn’t say anything.

   “We’ll do it that way.” Dís turned to her sons, who looked a bit too happy about the situation. She needed to talk to them seriously.

 

   “Kili and Fili were way too happy, that they share a room right now. Is that usual?”

   “They have shared a room since Kili was born. In Ered Luin, we didn’t have that much space. But after they actually had two rooms, they still slept in one bed together.” Dís shrugged. “I do think, it’s their way of spending time together.”

   “Is it usual… No, that’s stupid…” Neerea shook her head, as if to get rid of an idea.

   “What?”

   “I mean, you have this One-thing, don’t you? Like soulmates?”

   “We have Ones, but we can get children with other partners.”

“How about two dwarrow?”

   “Not unusual.”

   “An siblings?”

   “Can happen.” Dís suddenly was wide awake again. “You mean…?”

   “Could be. Just saying.”

   “Oh, Mahal.” Dís sat down on her (or better Kili’s old) bed. “I am getting to old for this…”

   “I think they are lucky. I have read, that some of you don’t even find their one.”

   “Yes, but I wont have grandchildren. What’s with the throne.”

   “How about Dáin’s children?”

   “Yes, but…”

   “Dís you need to sleep. Talk to them in the morning. Now rest!” Neerea looked down on her and even tucked her in. When she left, the dwarrowdam was fast asleep.

 

   “He will be locked in the wooden cubicle, where he shall starve to death.” Dís looked down from her throne right on Balin’s neck. He spoke for the council today and also spoke the death sentence. Three days had passed since the incident. The body of the dead dwarf hug from the ceiling in the Great Hall and a sign told guests and inhabitants about his crime. The stories, who spread through the mountain about a black shadow, who would find any kind of treachery, made the dwarves shiver. Nobody suspected Neerea, who actually was thought of a queer and useless person who stayed on their costs.

   “If any dwarf or any dwarrowdam dare rise a hand against the sister of Thorin Oakenshield, our Queen Under the Mountain, he suffers the same fate. Court closed.” Balin finished and guards took the pleading dwarf away.

   “It was the right thing to do, Balin.” The old dwarf turned and nodded.

   “I know, but it hurts my soul, that I had to do this so early. I thought, there might be some months or some years in the worst case. Not few days.” He furrowed his brows. “I wanted a nice mountain, a place I always thought of home. But now…this isn’t what I dreamt of.” He sighed. “Let’s pray to Mahal, that this never happens. It is the greatest shame for a dwarf not to be buried in stone. To be left in the air, with crows eating your flesh…” He shuddered.

   “Master Balin, I trust your and the council’s judgment. You did the right thing. It is you duty, even though you might dislike it. If you excuse us, we need to talk to somebody.” Balin nodded and winked to Neerea when she passed him. Only very few knew, what really happened. The council and some guards knew the truth. For the rest of Erebor, the guards and the princes saved their queen.

 

When Dís and Neerea entered the private meeting room, Fili and Kili were already there.

   “We are sorry.” Kili had a half-puppy face.

   “Sorry for what?”

   “Whatever we did again.” He didn’t seem to notice the glare his brother shot him.

   “You didn’t do anything wrong. I wanted to talk about you One.” Unison intakes of breath. “Am I right that Fili is Kili’s One and Kili is Fili’s One?”

   “Yes.” The uneasiness in Fili’s voice stretched the short word nearly endlessly.

   “Well, than I can’t do anything else than congratulated the two of you. And I also should tell you, that you might begin courting. As soon as possible.” Dís smiled, turned and went for the door.

   “Mother, what do you mean, ‘begin courting’?” Kili looked startled.

   “Do you know about our…”

   “We both know about our tradition, but we already begun courting.” Dís turned sharply and stepped closer.

   “Excuse me?”

   “We have begun a week ago. But Kili wanted to tell you after a month, when we are really sure.” Fili leaned back, unsure how close his mother’s face was to his.

   “You two a fine sons. You begun courting, without proper braids, nor announcing that you actually court. If somebody…”

   “Mother, were is the big deal?”

   “The big deal, Kili, is that I am your mother and I want to know, if and who my sons court! It is my _sodding right_!” Dís didn’t want to shout, but somehow she ended up doing it. She exhaled. “I am sorry. You have my blessing. And I do believe you uncle’s too.”

   “Thank you mother.” Even though she shouted at Kili, the dwarf hugged her. Fili got somehow pulled in the family hug. Neerea stood still at the door, not batting an eyelash. When the Durin brothers had left, Dís poured herself a glass of wine and gulped it down in one swallow.

   “Mahal’s sake, those two will rule the kingdom once. It’s going to be a disaster.” Neerea laughed.

   “Dwarrow.” It sounded like an excuse.


	5. An old dispute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dís talks to her brother, her bodyguard, her council and her sons in one day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I watch the extended edition of The Hobbit (part one) and i can't stop laughing
> 
> I have just noticed, that we have 69 kudos o.= and there'll be a special chapter for you all ;P

Thorin sat upright in his bed and looked at his sister.

   “Dís, do you know, why they did it?” The dwarrowdam scratched her short beard.

   “It seems, that I somehow made them angry.”

   “You can’t make someone somehow angry.” Thorin growled

   “Honestly Thorin? Do you think I like to be in danger? Do you think I enjoy not knowing anything?” Dís sneered back. Since the incident, only a few weeks have passed.

   “Does Neerea know something?”

   “She…found out, that those particular dwarrow had to do something with the reason that the dispute between Thrór and Thranduil happened. He and his friend did something to encourage the elven king to think, we might give him faked jewels.” Dís tucked at her braids.

   “So you mean, the two of them were the reason, Thranduil didn’t help our people during and after the attack of Smaug?” Thorin was to exhausted to be properly angry.

   “Yes.” Her voice was hoarse and her fists clenched.

   “And they wanted to stop what exactly? The rise of Durin’s heirs?”

   “They would have begun with me, then Fili and Kili. You and Dáin would be next. In the end the little Thorin.”

   “This is insanity. With killing us they wanted to make the treason from back then forgotten?” Thorin grit his teeth, flinching when pain stabbed him. “How do you get such a stupid idea?”

   “I don’t know Thorin. But it seemed, that back then, more than just the jewels and supplies were the reason for the conflict. And that all those, who paid for it with their life could haven been saved.” Thorin’s eyes were filled with hurt and anger.

   “We could have defeated Smaug that day. Just because of two stupid dwarrow, our kingdom was lost and with it our pride and people.” Dís took his hand in hers, trying to give her brother a bit of comfort.

   “We are back. We are back and will make it better that time. I promise, that Neerea will try her best to find out more about it, but a lot of those, who might remember are old or aren’t here yet. In a few weeks, the second caravan arrives. With it come the rest of the old, Erebor-born dwarves.” Thorin nodded only. He was exhausted and still weak.

   “Sister.” His voice was small and hoarse. “I don’t know, what I would do without you.” She smiled and squeezed his hand.

   “Having a chaotic mountain, thanks to your nephews.” Thorin laughed deep and slow, face between a smile and a frown. She sat next to his bed until he fell asleep. Watching her brother sleep made her feel always reminded of Frerin. In her memory, her dead brother didn’t stay 48, he grew and became more and more the dwarf he should have become. He was so much like her youngest son and Thorin that her heart ached when she thought about Frerin. His life would have been spared and all those, who died in the Battle of Azanulbizar or while defending the mountain. Dís took a shuddered breath rose and left her brother’s chambers.

 

Bilbo sighed.

   “What’s the matter?” Bifur, sitting on the sofa to his right looked at him with a wary glace.

   “Uhg, I think I am becoming homesick again.” Ori flinched.

   “Bilbo, that’s horrible.” The scribe hugged the hobbit tightly and rubbed his back. “What can we do for you?”

   “I don’t know. It’ like… I don’t want to go right now, but I also feel so insecure, with only dwarves around me. Sadly there are only the elves, with whom we aren’t friends. Rivendell was nice, but the Woodland Elves aren’t like Elrond’s people.” Bilbo blew in his cup.

   “Whatever needs you have, you know who to ask?” Bifur had put his carving aside and took Bilbo’s hand in his. The hobbit looked at his friend, here in the small flat, Bifur’s mother lived with all those little things, reminding him of the crammed living room in Bag End. The deep green sofa was still dusty, but the fire place was clean and the pot on the sideboard were dusted. The small cuppoard in the corner held Bifur’s travel clothes and some of the toys he carved, but was unwilling to sell. The light grey walls were different than in Bilbo’s room, not as smooth as his, but it reminded him a bit of Bag-End.

 “Yes, I won’t stay quite, whatever it is.” He have the strong hand a reassuring squeeze and smiled.

   “Oh, what I wanted to tell you.” Bifur pulled something out of his pocket. He hid it in his palm. “Please, don’t be angry, when you see it.” Then he revealed the item to Bilbo. It was a little red pony, with a figure sitting upon.

   “What is this?” With a wondrous gaze to his friend, Bilbo to the toy in his hand.

   “You and Myrtle.”

   “Oh.” Bilbo choked out a laugh. “Oh.” Then he began laughing properly and couldn’t stop. Ori and Bifur chuckled too.

   “Ori’s idea, though. He said: ‘Wouldn’t it be wonderful for children to play with the company of Thorin Oakenshield’. And the only thing we heard from the others were jokes about ‘now we can play with ourselves in public’.” Another round of laughter erupted.

   “Oh my. That’s wonderful, honestly. I have never expected this.” The hobbit smiled. “It’s so sweet, that you even made a figure of me and Myrtle.”

   “Oh come on. We would have been lost without our burglar.” Bifur hit Bilbo’s shoulder playfully and winked.

   “Who would have gotten us out of the cells under Mirkwood?” Ori leaned over and snatched up a cookie.

   “Thranduil’s a nasty elf, honestly. I am not sure, what to think of him.” Bilbo took a sip of tea.

   “His strength is incredible and honestly, I do believe, any army could stand his haughtiness or snotty way of talking. They would run, it they would see the peak of his ridiculous crown.” The three of the laughed.

 

She stood outside the gate and looked over the people from Dale and Laketown come and go.

   “Neerea, I was searching for you.”

   “I was here all night and all morning.” She didn’t move, because she felt Dís body next to hers.

   “My brother is getting better, slowly though, but after all.” The long coat Neerea’s moved lazily in the wind.

   “You shouldn’t stand outside the gat, my queen.”

   “I’m save whenever you are close.”

   “You honour me.” Neerea shifted and exhaled slowly. “Have you seen Bilbo recently?”

   “No. He hasn’t left the library as far as I know.”

   “The poor hobbit. I rarely see him, but when, he’s asking me about Thorin. You can see clearly, that he loves him.”

   “Thorin hasn’t asked about Bilbo. I think he believes, he already left, but still hopes.” Dís pinched the bridge of her nose. “I sometimes ask myself, how on earth they survived the quest. I mean Thorin lead them and had to be saved by a Halfling how often exactly?”

   “Sometimes the gods are gracious and let fools live.” Neerea laughed. “I do believe, that a we should be happy, that they were successful with their quest.” The two women stood aside and watched the coming and going of the people around the Erebor.

 

A few hours after midday, a message arrived in the Great Hall, carried by a raven. Dís got the parchment as the first person to read. It was send from Rivendell a few days ago and said, that the caravan of dwarves from Ered Luin was on it’s way over the Misty Mountains. Dís knew, they wouldn’t hear word from them until they reached Beorn and then the beginning of the Greenwood.

   “Send a letter to Thranduil and tell him, that I would be honoured to meet him in person to discuss. I will only talk to him and him alone!” Dís looked at Balin. “Put in an niceish way he likes. And send it off as soon as possible!” She rose from her chair at the top of the counsellors table and strode around it, her heavy boots the only sound apart from the quill on parchment. When the raven was sent off with the message, she sat down again.

   “Guards, leave the room and don’t let anyone in. Only open on my command.” After a few short minutes, the room was empty except the few members of the council. Dáin, who finally was better again, Balin and a younger dwarf named Hundin (he was related with Fundin, but Dís forgot how). Hundin was the second in command of the dwarven guards from Ered Luin and had helped her during the time Thorin wasn’t there.

   “What is the matter, Dís?” Dáin shifted in his seat.

   “The matters are the dwarves, who attacked me and the dispute between Thrór an Thranduil.”

   “These are two entirely different things.” Balin looked her anxiously.

   “They aren’t.” She took a deep breath and planted her hand on the table. “Those dwarrow were the reason for the conflict. The may have been responsible for the fall of Erebor, without them, the Battle of Azanulbizar would have never taken place.” She looked into their eyes. Dáin, who fought at the doorsteps of Moria, was pale and Balin, who lost his father there flinched. Hundin arched an eyebrow.

   “That’s impossible.”

   “Hundin, I know it sounds like this, but I have enough reasons to believe this. The anger, my grandfather had towards Thranduil was because of his refusal to give us the supplies. And Thranduil, as far as I heard, thought, that we were about to give him false jewels.” Dís closed her eyes. “I don’t want to believe this either. I lost my brother and grandfather in the fights. But if it is true, we need to talk to Thranduil and make peace with him. He is our neighbour, we know what he likes and he is a powerful ally to have. We need him when winter comes!” She looked back at the dwarves around the table. Balin nodded in approval, Dáin seemed to be unsure, what to say. Hundin took a deep breath.

   “I don’t know anything about the time before the fall of Erebor or the Battle of Azanulbizar, but I agree with you Dís. Better to have a friend, who dislikes you, than a foe, who can crush you with a finger tip. Thranduil is not for no reason one of the most feared elf in Middle Earth. He has power under his people and his list of friends is long, nearly never ending.” Dís watched the dwarf close, examine every bit of his face. She didn’t entirely trust him, but he never gave her any reason to actually take action.

   “We wait for a response of him and then we’ll gather again. You can open the doors.” Dís sat down, feeling a hand on her shoulder. Balin, a pained expression on his face. He didn’t ssay anything, but Dís grew up with him and knew, how the old dwarf felt about certain things. She grabbed his wrist and gave it a short squeeze. Dáin remained with her, looking at her with sharp eyes.

   “Something pains you, doesn’t it?” Dís didn’t reply. “I know it, I can feel it. Whatever it is, talk to somebody about it. This is not about the intruders and not about the dispute between Thrór and Thranduil.” Dáin rose and looked at her from above. “I will be there for you.” He smiled, showing his white teeth. Dís only nodded and listen his steps retreat.

 

Fili and Kili sat on the couch, Kili’s head in Fili’s lab. The had finally proper courting braids in their hair and looked all happy and proud. Whenever Dís occasionally looked up, she felt the aching pain in her chest. In the soft light, Fili looked a lot like his father, his honey coloured hair and the always-smug smile on his features. Kili on the other hand, he was Frerin. He had the stupidity of youth in the same, bit naïve way and his laughs were just alike. She wanted to forget those things in that second. She wanted to see her sons, the children she rose and loved more than anything else on this world. Not her dead brother. Not her dead husband.

   “Adad, are you fine?” Kili nocked Fili’s book on the floor, while he stumbled to his mother.

   “I’m fine Kili.” Dís wanted her voice to be steady and strong, but instead it was a weak squeak.

   “Oh mother!” Kili flung his arms around her and hugged her hard. Fili was with them in a few seconds.

   “We know it is a hard time for you. Whatever we can do, we’ll help you. Promise. We won’t leave you.”

   “Oh no Fili. Don’t do promises, you cannot hold.” She cried. Tears streamed down her face and she sobbed. “I have had enough of those. Just do the best you can to live a long and prosper life. Promise this, you are more likely, not to break it.” She buried her face in the dark scalp of her youngest and the blonde streaks of her oldest.


	6. The dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Throin dreams something...but is it actually just a dream?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was so tired today, i nearly fell asleep in the train. A policeman woke me (god he was so sexy)

Thorin shifted and sat up. He was in his bedroom and alone. In the last few days, whenever he woke he saw either Kili or Fili, who seemed to watch over him during the long hours of sleep. But now, the only thing he saw, that was unusual was that both doors were opened and fresh wind was in his hair. He slid out of bed, only wearing trousers and felt the cool air on his skin. When he looked down, he didn’t saw bandages or scars even, Neerea did a great job. His naked feet were the only sound in the silence. When he stepped through his door, nobody was there, but it didn’t bother him that much. He walked through the corridors, seeing spots, he used to fight against Frerin or argued about something with his sister. He didn’t freeze, he rather felt hot, something from deep inside. While he wandered the halls and tunnels, he didn’t see any living soul. He just felt the breeze and wanted to know, where it came from. So he climbed stairs, he thought, he might never use and he walked over bridges, he though, Smaug destroyed long ago. Then he found the spot, the wind nearly became a full-grown storm and thought about Smaug and that he was not defeated and dead. Thorin fought against the storm and stepped inside the room and found himself in the treasure room. The air went still and he saw the gold pilled around him. A sudden wave of shock went through him and he turned and went for the door.

   “Thorin, were are you going?” The voice came out of nowhere and echoed in the big room.

   “What?”

   “Are you leaving me again?”

   “Who are you? Show yourself.”

   “It’s hard to show myself, I am pretty small.”

   “Show. Yourself.” Thorin grabbed a sword from a wall and drew the blade.

   “Do you want to protect me or hurt me again?” He didn’t hear footsteps, so he rose the sword.

   “I don’t know, what you are talking about!”

   “You know, Thorin Oakenshield, son of Thráin, son od Thrór, King Under the Mountain.”

   “I don’t!” He shouted angry. “I told you to show yourself.”

   “Oh Thorin.” The voice was sorrowful and sad. “Where have you gone? Threatening me.” Into the faint light, hair enlighten by a golden hue, stepped Bilbo, wearing his red coat, the green waistcoat and the brown breeches, he left Hobbiton with.

   “Bilbo.” The sword clattered to the ground and Thorin stepped forwards, arms raised. But then he saw the expression on Bilbo’s face.

   “Thorin, I thought you could show at last a bit love. Show me, that you have a heart. But you let me go and didn’t call me back in the first place. Why should you do it the second time?” Bilbo’s tears hit the marble floor. “Only once Thorin, only once.”

   “I’m so sorry Bilbo. I wanted to. So badly. But not in front of Thranduil and Bart. Not in the moment, you took the most precious item from me and sold it. I hated you actions that moment, not you. I hated, that I was so blind not to see you stealing the Arcenstone.” Thorin couldn’t help but to put some bitterness in his voice.

   “They are all true.” Bilbo shook his head, tears over his face. “The Arcenstone is your heart as it is the heart of the mountain. I shouldn’t have come to talk to you.” Bilbo turned and slipped into the shadows.

   “Bilbo, stay with me. Bilbo!” Thorin shouted, angry at first. “Bilbo please, I don’t want you to leave. Stay here, with me.” No answer, only his own echo. “Bilbo, I couldn’t stand it! Bilbo!” Thorin felt tears over his face. “Don’t leave me too. Don’t leave me here alone in this damn mountain. I would kill myself.” He closed his eyes and sobbed. “Bilbo, don’t go. I need you. Do you hear me? I need you.” A whimper crossed his lips. “Bilbo, I love you!”

   “That’s what I wanted to hear.” Warm, little hands whipped away his tears and he felt a pair of lips on his. He let himself getting kissed and relaxed into the touch.

   “Bilbo, I love you.”

   “I love you too, my pig-headed dwarf.” The voice was full of love and admiration that Thorin nearly shattered. He opened his eyes to look into Bilbo’s. He had missed the Halfling. He would never say it out loud, but he missed Bilbo. Not only during his time after the battle. Also during the fight. He missed the little hobbit. Not having an eye on him made him all itchy and he needed to know, if he was fine. When Azog raised his weapon for the final strike and Thorin rammed his sword up to the hilt into his chest, he knew he wouldn’t survive his wounds. He would die, here and now, on top of his archenemy. His last thought was Bilbo, when he saw the orcs running towards him. Thorin closed his eyes and touched the little hobbit. His soft cheeks were warm in his palm and he pulled the little body close. He loved the warmth and the closeness, something he dislike until now. Only Bilbo should be allowed to make him feel that way. Only he and nobody else.

   “Bilbo, I think, you are my One.” Bilbo kissed him.

   “I know, I know.” Thorin opened his eyes again, gazing at Bilbo. A deep, flaming desire woke inside him and he pushed the hobbit down on his back. He smelled at his neck and opened his waistcoat. Slowly he slid all clothes off the hobbit, making him giggle and squeal. Thorin felt his hard length hit the hobbit occasionally, making the Halfling moan. Then both were naked. Bilbo had his arms around Thorin’s neck and smiled slow and sexy. The dwarf’s strong hand held the hobbits slim waist. Slowly, Thorin led one of his hands slide down Bilbo’s back and to his arse. When his fingers brushed the hobbit’s hole, Bilbo jolted and moaned.

   “Come on Thorin!” Slowly, first one finger, then some more, Thorin opened Bilbo. The burglar moaned and breathed his name.

   “Ready?” The only answer, Thorin got, was a short nod and a hand pulling him closer. The dwarf pushed into the hobbit, growling loud and low. The feeling was something so intimate and new to him, that he was close to edge, before anything really happened.

   “Move, Thorin.” Slowly, always carefully, Thorin pushed out and in. Bilbo moaned in pleasure and dug his nails into Thorin’s shoulder blades. Encouraged by his lovers responses, the dwarf speed up and pounded into Bilbo. The sounds, that filled the treasure room echoed around the two of them. Bilbo came first, clenching around Thorin. In his ecstasy, the Halfling ripped some piles of golden coins down. Thorin didn’t feel the impact of the coins on his back, he only felt the clenching ring of muscles around his chock and came inside Bilbo. Covered in gold, the tow just laid there on their ripped off clothes.

 

Thorin woke up with a jolt. He knew, it was a dream. Still, everything felt so real and he even thought, he had marks of Bilbo’s nails on his shoulders, but they were neatly bandaged. He fell down on his pillow trying to forget, what he saw, heard and felt in his dream.

 

Bilbo fell from his chair, landing on the hard stone floor. He laid there, without moving a muscle, feeling a horrible pain in his arse. How can a dream make you feel like this? He knew, what he said to Thorin, he knew, what the dwarf king had answered. He would store this memory away in his brain, until he died.

 

   “So, you did it?” Dís looked at Neerea.

   “Mh”

   “Exhausted?”

   “Constructing a dream such as this is hard. Definitely. I never done it before and wont do it again. Also it went better than expected. They had happy time in the treasure room.” Neerea shuddered. “I won’t see this room as the same again.”

   “At least, we took a step forward. What do you think, they will do with this experience?”

   “Bilbo is going to hoard it as a dragon does with his treasure and Thorin…” Neerea rolled her eyes. Both knew, how Thorin worked.

  “But they will think about it and wish it was real. I promise you, we did a great step.”


	7. Time to put old conflicts aside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During the meeting between Thranduil and Dís, the message about a great danger is received.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finished with it (took me quit a long time thinking about what and who and where and when....)   
> Much fun with it <3
> 
> Thank you for all the kudos!!

Thranduil knew to make an appearance pompous. Twenty well-armed elves were gathered around him and he walked in the middle of it. His son stood close to him and looked around with wary eyes.

   “Thranduil, what a pleasure to meet you.” The big throne room echoed with Dís strong voice. Neerea stood not far from her, leaving her usual place right next to the dwarrowdam to her sons.

   “I heard, that there’s a matter of great importance, you wanted to discuss with me.” The Woodland King bowed and smiled slowly to the Queen Under the Mountain. “How’s your brother Thorin?”

   “His wounds heal and he gets the best medical care.”

   “If you need an elvish healer, you can send a raven to us, we’ll send only our best.”

   “Neerea is half elvish blood, she takes care of Thorin’s wound with Oin.” Dís stood up from her throne, smiling a bit.

   “Half elvish and half human. You are called the Lone Walker.” Neerea’s head jerked.

   “I haven’t been called by this name since nearly two decades.”

   “Because you weren’t seen by us. Where have you been.”

   “I wandered the borders of Mordor and also went to Dol Guldur. I visited the ruins of Gondolin.”

   “Why did you took such a risk on you, going even to Gondolin?” Legolas Greenleaf stepped forward

   “A death in battle after a such a life as mine is a bliss. I seek it as flowers seek the sunlight.”

   “You risk you life on pointless quests!”

   “Pointless?” The coat flew away and Neerea landed in the middle of the elven ring, he sword inches from Legolas’ face. “This is a blade I found in Gondolin.” The elves were confused, partly by the fast movement and partly by her face. The right eye gleamed and a few braids were draped over her shoulder. Thranduil laid a hand on her wrist, clam and cool.

   “May you let me look at it?” Slowly, Neerea gave it to the elven king. She didn’t relax, every muscle tense and visible under her tight clothes. “This is an old sword from Gondolin. It was made as a gift for Turgon’s nephew, before he betrayed Gondolin. He left the weapon behind and nobody wanted to see it again. It’s name was a wonderful one: _Estel_. Hope for the people of Gondolin. But his last owner called it ‘ _mog’_ , which is Sindarin for hate. It’s original name was abandoned and nobody spoke of it again. I forgot the existence of it.” Thranduil looked at her. “I believe it has seen battle. Chose a name for it.”

   “ _Mormellon_. Dark friend.”

   “ _Mormellon._ Not a name, I would have chosen, but it seemed to fit better than _estel_ or _mog_.” Thranduil gave the sword back and smiled slowly.

   “We should get to business. Follow me, Thranduil.” Dís was standing a few steps away from the group and looked nervous. The elves stepped forward, passing by Neerea, sending her envious or angry looks. The woman followed them a few minutes later after picking up her deep red coat. On her way to the private audience room, Gandalf and a white dressed elf joined them.

   “Neerea, this is Galadriel, the Lady of Lórien.” Neerea bowed, her face under the hood of her cloak.

   “I know you under the name Altáriel. My mother only spoke always good of you.”

   “It is sad, that she died such a horrible death. I am very sorry for you.” Even though Neerea only nodded, Gandalf felt her being a bit friendlier towards the elves of the Woodland Realm.

   “Your mother was a friend of Galathil, wasn’t she?”

   “Yes, she was. How is he?”

   “He as well as he could be.”

   “How about Celeborn?”

   “Galathil’s brother enjoys his good health.” Galadriel slid into the room. She seemed to light the wall with a pale glimmer and looked at Dís, who was about half her size, with an expectant look.

   “I think, it’s best, if I introduce everyone. This is Galadriel, the Lady of Lórien. This is Dís, Queen Under the Mountain and her sons Fili, Heir to the throne, and Kili. And I think, you know Thranduil and his son Legolas.” Gandalf toyed with his long cloak. Silence answered him and he cleared his throat.

   “Thranduil, please, let your guard wait outside.” The king glared at her. “Do you think, I would dare an attack on you. Galadriel and Gandalf are both neutral and won’t allow you death. You son can stay, because my children will also stay here.”

   “Leave us.” The elven left the room.

   “What about her?” Legolas pointed at Neerea.

   “I will stay.”

  “Are you Dís guard?”

   “I am her helping hand, a part of her council, even though I don’t attend meetings.”

   “You are a guard, aren’t you?” Legolas stepped forward.

   “Hold you tongue, elf, or I’ll cut it out of your lovely mouth.”

   “You dare threaten me?” Legolas put a hand on his bow.

   “Legolas Greenleaf, you have a lot to learn, before you get a proper prince of the Woodland Realm.” Galadriel smiled at him and walked through the gap between the two fighting parties.

   “Let’s concentrate on the important things.” Gandalf sat down on the round table and waited for everyone to sit down.

   “A few day ago, someone, two someones to be certain, attacked me. They were two of my kin and have lived in Erebor even before Smaug came. I send out word to you, because of a dispute, which happened between King Thranduil and my grandfather, Thrór. It was about the white gems and the necklace.” Thranduil frowned and his lips twitched. “Those dwarrow seemed to had a problem with me and the rest of the Line of Durin. They’re fault was it, that the fight began and took this bad turn. We also assume, that if they wouldn’t have done, whatever they did, Erebor might would have been saved.” The unanimous intake if breath filled the room.

   “You mean, Erebor wouldn’t have fallen that day?” Gandalf leaned over the table.

   “Yes, but sadly, we don’t know details. But there are more than enough clues, to think, that there was another dwarf involved. _And we don’t know who it is!”_

   “Do you have spies?”

   “I won’t spy on my own people.”

   “I took care of that. Without Dís command. But there is little I can find out in such a short period of time. I try my best, but I am no dwarf. People know me and remind me easily.”

   “Your magic isn’t strong, isn’t it?” Legolas toyed with his dagger. “Just half elvish doesn’t mean magic.” Neerea’s jaw clenched, but before she could say a word, Kili jumped to his feet.

   “She healed uncle Thorin. Without her help, he would have died. She save him from death and even took care of our worst wounds. I do believe, there’s more magic in her than in you!” Legolas tucked out his dagger and threw in blind anger. A sharp sound and the dagger fell on the table, hit by another knife. Neerea didn’t even look in Kili’s direction, while she threw. It was just instinct.

   “Legolas, if you can’t control your temper, it would be best, if you wait outside. I won’t let harm come to the Line of Durin, after all, Thorin Oakenshield saved my life.” The candles seem to get dimmer and her eyes glinted golden for a second. Legolas was stunned and didn’t even move, when his dagger was slid over to him.

   “I’m sorry, you can continue.” Neerea sheathed her own knife and leaned back again.

   “It I good, that you informed us, Dís. Back then I was blinded by anger and greed, so that even now I cant really say, what exactly happened.”

   “Not only anger and greed clouded you judgement, Elvenking.” Gandalf chewed on the end of his pipe. “You wanted them so badly, that you allowed them to be lost and forgotten. When the King Under the Mountain returned, you imprisoned him. You wanted revenge, for the refusal of Thrór.” No emotion was seen on the elven face of the King of the Woodland Realm, but his annoyance was sensible. “Do not get angry about it. It happened, and nobody will be able to change anything in the past.” An knock at the door interrupted Gandalf.

   “Enter.” Dís called. An elf stumbled inside, coughing and breathing heavily.

   “There’s…there’s an army of…of orcs…seen near the Carrock. They are…heading towards the…the Greenwood.” A sudden wave of fright and chill washed over Dís and the others. An army of orcs. So shortly after the Battle of the Five Armys.

   “Leave us.” Neerea spoke in a command tone and her eye was filled with cool anger. “Everybody sit down. We need to act quickly and also quietly. Where is the caravan of the Ered Luin dwarves?”

   “The are close to the Carrock.” Dís managed to say.

   “Galadriel, I didn’t want to involve you people that much, but would you allow them to find shelter and protection in your realm.”

   “I will allow them to stay with my kin as long as it’s needed.”

   “Len hannon.” Neerea bowed low and went to the door. “Send a raven to the caravan, the fastest and cleverest you can find. There’s an army of ors at the Carrock. Another to Beorn, that he needs to hide with his animals. A third to Lórien, to tell Celeborn, that a caravan of dwarves will soon enter Galadriels realm. They are looking for shelter and protection. If he’d be so kind to give, what they need. And be quit about it!” The dwarf she spoke to ran, falling over his own legs, down the corridor.

   “You, send a rider to Bard, King of Dale and also one to the Master of Laketown.” She turned, her long cloak swishing over the floor.

   “Neerea.” The woman winched.

   “Yes Dís?”

   “I see, you do a lot to protect my people.”

   “I am sorry, my queen, I hould have waited for your command.” Neerea fell on one knee and lowered her head.

   “I  trust you a lot, even though I don’t know you. But you saved me and my brother from death. You have a great deal of experience. Gandalf brought you here, therefor you need to be not only a strong warrior, but also a wise person. I appoint you the supreme command of all battle forces of Erebor.”

   “Thank you, my queen.” The woman stood up and bowed low. “I didn’t expect this.” Thranduil rose and looked coolly into her eye.

   “I see, that Dís and Gandalf trust you, half-elf, therefor, I put my armed forces under your command too.” Legolas looked a this father, as if he turned into a warg.

   “You don’t know her, what are you doing.” Thranduil stared his son down.

   “She was nearer to Moria than you haven been to a dragon and she was in Gondolin, a place as haunted and terrifying as Dol Guldur, where she was too. So don’t question my decisions and simple shut up for a few minutes.” Embarrassed silence followed his words.

   “Len hannon, Thranduil.”

   “Well. Let’s wait for Bard and the Master of Laketown.” Dís tried to clam the two elves. Neerea paced the room, while the others talked to each other in low, husk voices. When the two men bustled into the room, everyone jumped. After Dís explained the situation, they began mourning.

   “Stop this! There’s a time for this, but it isn’t now! We need to make a move and our supreme command, Neerea by the way, needs rather to discuss defend tactics than the maybe loss of your people.” Bard relaxed and sat down, but the master of the town only glared at the woman and kept standing in the middle of the room. Neerea ignored him and began:

   “I would say, everyone, who cannot fight, especially the youngsters and olds, should hide in the Woodland Realm. If it’s alright with you, Thranduil.” The Woodlandking nodded “Every archer, may it be woman or male will be in Erebor. All swordsman and knights shall stay mounted behind the mountain, where our enemy won’t see them. I will send word to Rohan, Gondor and Rivendell, that their forces are deeply needed. If we get their help, it would be easy to crush the orc-army between the mountain and their combined force.” Neerea looked into faces painted with worry. “I know, this is all best-case-scenario, but we don’t have more.

   “The Woodland Realm are safe and have supplies, who will last at least for over two years, even with all the men and dwarves in our halls.” Thranduil clenched his fist. “Rivendell will answer, if I write a letter to Elrond. He might be a bit gentle, but I do believe, it is in his interest, that Erebor persists.”

   “What about Gondor? And Rohan? They are men and won’t care about our needs and problems.” Bard growled and hit the table top.

   “They will need to come. Firstly, the wealth of Erebor is know throughout Middle Earth and hasn’t faded since the last few years. Secondly, if Erebor falls, the orcs won’t just go home and let it be. They will, sooner of later attack Gondor and Rohan. They hate men, elven and dwarrow equally.” Neerea leaned over, her braids hanging above the table, barely touching the surface. “They are driven by hate and greed and revenge. After all, Azog The Defiler died through Thorin Oakenshield’s hands and their king lost his life through Gandalf’s blade. They don’t differ between different kingdoms or realms.” She exhaled and stood upright again.

   “Where is Dáin?” The master of Laketown eyed Neerea in suspicion.

   “He left the sake of his people in my hands, because he is still suffering from his wounds of the Battle of Five Armys. But that’s not the point.” Dís looked into the faces of the men, elven and dwarves around the table. “I think, the plan is good, best we can come up with. The army will be here soon, because as you may know, the spiders are their helpers and friends. Orcs hate everything, what grows or is beautiful and they will burn down the forest, which means, the supply caravan wont have problems either. We only can train more archers and hope the best.”

   “She isn’t even part of any race!” The Master called out, making a lot of the people around him angry.

   “I am half elvish blood. My mother was from Lórien. My father was a rider if Rohan. I was saved by a dwarf, Thorin Oakenshield to be certain. I travelled place, you only heard in tales of and I won’t let anyone I know and care about die without dying before them. And the short period of time here, I have only met few, who I don’t care about. So shut your mouth, before I cant stand hearing you talk anymore. Then I hope you are ready to meet you ancestors.” There was again this darkness spreading in the room, making the air cold and the candlelight low. “I won’t hesitate to kill.” The candles went out and on again within an eyes blink. Galadriel laid a hand on her arm.

   “Her magic isn’t as strong as mine or Celeborn’s, but she got a lot from her mother. Lórien elves always had more magic than others.” She looked at the woman. “I will help you with my magic as best as I can. Also, Lórien won’t forget to fight in this battle.” Galadriel blinked. Gandalf smiled in his beard.

   “We have about two or one week, maybe less, maybe more. Send the ravens now and then call the dwarrow together, call the men together, call the elves together and tell them about the plan. Tell them to take the most important things with them and take care of enough supplies here and in the Woodland Realm. Abandon Laketown and Dale.” Dís stood and looked each of them into the face. “We are one union and we need to act like this.”

   “Dís, I don’t know you, I don’t know Neerea and I don’t know Thorin. But you are right: If one of us suffers, all of us will suffer, sooner or later. I will put my archers and my knights under Neerea supreme command.”

   “Thank you, Bard. I will see them tomorrow in the Entrance Hall of Erebor at sunrise.” Neerea went to the door. “I will send the ravens and then let every dwarf and dwarrowdam and dwarfling gather by sunset. Prepare everything that’s needed. And if we don’t see each other: Good Luck!” With a swirl of her coat she left, leaving everyone in the middle od his own thought.


	8. Farewell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the orc army come closer to the mountain and there's only one night, until they attack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went home earlier, because i felt like throwing up (i ate something VERY strange) and found the time to write this chap. Maybe a lot mistakes, i am tired, needed to get up a 6 this morning
> 
> Thanks for all the kudos!!

Kili saw the orcs coming. Well, he saw the fires of their second camp, still about a day march away from the Erebor, but his insides tightened. When he turned, he saw Neerea. Still as a statue she stood there.

   “You uncle refuses to leave.”

   “I know.” Kili cleared his throat. “He’s so stubborn.”

   “Your mother is with him, if you want to speak to him.” Kili nodded and followed her. Bilbo, invisible thanks to his ring followed the two of them, through the empty corridors, once filled with dwarves, but now there were only stray elves and some men walking around. Kili looked around, searching for the handful of dwarrow and dwarrowdam, who where the best archer of his people, but they stayed in their rooms, sleeping as most of the warriors in Erebor did. Only the elves and Neerea of course were assigned for the watch duties. When the dwarf, the elf-human and the invisible hobbit entered Thorin’s chamber, Fili and Dís were already there. Bilbo’s heart skipped a beat, when he caught sight of the dwarf sitting in his bed, chest bare and an angry frown on his face.

   “Kili.” Dís whispered, knowing, that her younger son would stay here in Erebor, while she and the Heir to the Throne would hide in the Woodland Realm. But the most heart-breaking view was Fili, eyes empty and sad, even though he hadn’t shed a tear. His courting braids were braided visible for everyone in his hair and he swore, if he would lose his One, he would never open them again.

   “Nephew, come here.” Thorin lifted his arm and took Kili’s hand in his. “I wanted to tell all of you this. If I die here in Erebor, burry me here. Send a raven to  Mister Baggins, that he can now live here, if he desires.”

   “Thorin, you know that he…”

   “Dís, shut up. I thought, I made my point clear.”

   “Thorin Oakenshield. It would break his heart, no matter what we say. I believe, that he would like to know, that you loved him until your death.” There was a strange sound in the room, as if someone inhaled sharply.

   “What was this.” Neerea drew her sword and looked around with wary eyes. 

   “Nothing, the wind maybe.” Dís rose from her brothers side and gave him a last glare. “You should have told him personally. In the beginning.”

   “After I nearly killed him?”

   “Thorin! He _tried to save you_! For Mahal’s sake, do you think, anyone, who doesn’t love you would do such a thing?” Dís threw her hands above her head.

   “Then why didn’t Balin tried to stop me? Or Dwalin?”

   “Their love is based on a friendship. A lover’s love is based on trust, desire and worry.” Dís shook her head. “This is maybe our last conversation, my brother and we are fighting.”

   “Then tell Bilbo, that I loved him the second I entered his house, that I trusted him since he was captured by the trolls, that I desired him since he protected me from Azog and that I worried about him since I send him down to Smaug.” Thorin blushed and looked away.

   “We will tell him uncle. I swear to you, that we will.” Fili bowed. “Good luck, uncle.” With a last, pained look on his uncle he left, Kili on his heals.

   “Thorin. I will fall into the pit of sorrow again, but I hope you’ll see father again and grandfather and Frerin. If you see _him_ …tell him, I miss him more than anything else on Middle Earth.” Dís whipped away a stray tear off her face and turned, leaving Neerea, Thorin and the invisible Bilbo behind.

   “Thorin, I do my best to protect you nephew. And if there’s an after life and my parents are there too, tell them I will come. Someday. Maybe soon.” She smiled and waved. “Farewell.” She closed the door, before Bilbo could react and he heard the lock snap close. He was locked with Thorin Oakenshield, who actually lay naked in his bed and watched him. The worry was shown on his face and he leaned his head on the wall.

 “May Mahal protect my One.” He sobbed. “Oh Bilbo, if you could be here.” Nothing would have pleased Bilbo more, than just pull off his ring and show himself to Thorin. But he waited. Why, he couldn’t tell. Maybe he wanted to watch Thorin a bit more or only to enjoy Thorin’s company without him knowing, that the person he desired most was with him. None of the two thought about the last thing, Neerea said.

 

Neerea’s eyes followed the last few dwarves leave the mountain on the secret passage, they had cleared for this purpose. She saw some elvish riders and told them to leave the mountain and hide in the woods in the north and wait until she sent a raven to them. Then she turned, closed the door and walked down in darkness. She smiled to herself. Bilbo was locked with Thorin and only she and the Kind Under the Mountain had a key for the door. Food was stored in the living room and she prayed, it would last for the two of them. She passed by Legolas, who sharpened his swords.

   “Legolas.” She bowed. “I am sorry, what I said at the meeting.” He inhaled.

   “We both did stupid things. I was only worried about my kin. And I still am.”

   “I understand.”

   “No you don’t, because you have no race to belong!”

   “I know, how it is to have nothing!” Neerea stepped closer, face to face with Legolas. A few heartbeats no one said a word, but then Legolas lowered his eyes.

   “I am sorry.”

   “Let’s just fight those bastards and then part ways.” She turned and walked to the front gate. Kili stood on the balcony and looked over the plundering of Dale.

   “Those bloody orcs. The do everything as expected.”

   “I hope they find the food.”

 “I dislike playing unfair.” An old dwarrowdam looked at Neerea.

   “I play fair with enemies, who play fair. But orcs don’t do fair or even mercy. So I don’t have mercy with them.”

   “Seems to be fair enough for me.” A thin dwarf stood close to the three of them and shook his head. “My brother died in a fight against one of them. One against one. Then another came and stabbed him in the back.” The helmet on his head shook even more.

   “There are no creatures in this world who are as cruel as they are.” Neerea leaned against the wall.

   “Let’s just hope it stays like this. It would be a dark day for Middle Earth.” Kili brushed his long hair out of his face.

   “The will attack at night. Are the pits ready.” Neerea turned to the elves a few metres away.

   “Yes, mylady, as ready as they can be.”

   “How about the hot oil.”

   “Boiling since a while.” Neerea nodded.

   “When night falls, there won’t be torches. The dwarfs stay in their rooms and won’t some, until I call them. Leave the night to the elves and the day is yours to deal with. Your eyes don’t work as good as elvish eyes and elves are due to their height better targets.” Some protested, but Neerea only gave them a look and they fell silent again. Hours passed, until they heard a sound like a dying horse. A dozen orcs had gathered on the foot of the mountain, right in front of the wooden brigde, newly build and shaped like a lopsided S.

   “Are there any dwarves in the mountain? Or are they hiding behind elvish backs.” Kili wanted to jump forward, his bow in his hand.

   “No.” Neerea pulled him back and jumped on the parapet. “I am the supreme commander here.”

   “An elf, as expected.” Neerea wore a deep green cloak and it billowed behind her. She grinned and opened the clasp, which held it together. The coat fell heavily on the floor behind her, revealing her slim body and her face.

   “The Lone Walker.” Terrified shrieks from the orcs down echoed all the way up.

   “Did you think we didn’t expect you? We knew since you left the Misty Mountains.”

   “This can only be magic!”

   “Maybe. Find out yourself. We will wait inside the safe mountain.”

   “As expected, dwarves hide behind their walls and elvish friends. We thought, that Erebor-dwarrow hate Woodland-elves.”

   “Your informant is wrong.”

   “There’s no informant, what kind of shit are you talking about?”

   “Well, there isn’t an informant anymore.”

   “What have you done?”

   “Only my job.”

   “You bloody bastard. You half-bald human-elf. Die scum!” Something flew upwards, an arrow maybe, but it didn’t even reach half way up.

   “My turn.” She unsheated her long bow, made of old, dark wood and pulled the string. She took one of her arrows and aimed. Her right eye stared directly down the arrow. She let fly and a few heartbeats later a shriek echoed up.

   “One arrow and a hit.” Kili went pale. Not even elvish archers could be that good.

   “We’ll see, bastard, who wins!” The dozen-minus-one walked away. Kili stared at Neerea.

   “Who…why…how long…”

   “I trained myself and since I can hold a bow.”

   “I have never seen an elf shoot that good.”

   “An elf has other archers by his side. I only have me. One I am not able to kill right away, may be my death.” She shrugged. “The rule of the Wilderness.”

 

Dís watched Thranduil carefully and also had an eye on her son, knowing his worries about his brother.

   “Thank you, Thranduil for your help. I hope, the fighting will be over soon.” The Elf King looked down on her.

   “I am also worrying about my son, Dís, daughter of Thráin. I know your fear. Even though I am still angry, about what happened in the past, I will gladly forget the matter, if we can win this together or die together.” Uinen, Thranduil’s right hand hissed, clearly disapproving with the king’s words, but Dís looked at the elf in front of her. Though they were so different and the relationship between them was so complicated, she still felt, that they weren’t that separated. They shared the same fears, ruled kingdoms alone and lost their most precious people. Dís bowed slightly and earned, to her and all the others elves and dwarves around her, also a little bow from Thranduil.

   “I hope, we have prepared you quarters fitting your needs.” A last glace, then the Elf King left, his long dress sliding over the floor behind him.


	9. A night of fire and a morning of love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The orcs make their first attack on the mountain and Thorin writes a good-bye-letter to Bilbo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting somewhere after all

Night fell and every muscle was tense, every bow ready in elvish hands and every eye fixed on the faint movements around Dale. A cold breeze played with long, elvish hair. Neerea stood beside Legolas, both with grim expression on their faces.

   “You know, who to shoot?”

   “Yes.” The unanimously answer came from the elves around her.

   “Those you shoot the fire arrows go down and will help later with the boiling oil. Prepare yourself and try to kill as much as possible.”

   “Where are Gandalf and Galadriel?” Legolas whispered in her ear.

   “Safe.”

   “But you said, they will…”

   “Their time to fight hasn’t come until now. Let’s wait and see what happens. We still didn’t have a reply from Rohan or Gondor. Rivendell and Lórien are on their way.”

   “I hope you know, what you do.”

   “A lot of people hope that. If you excuse me, I will check on Thorin.” _And Bilbo._ The Halfling still didn’t show himself to Thorin, but went visible whenever he slept and Neerea was around. The air was cooler inside the mountain and her steps echoed in the empty space. Thorin was fast asleep, also Bilbo, who laid in a corner where Thorin wouldn’t find him. The sudden feeling of being home washed over the half-elf-human. She knew, that it would never get really home, but it was a close as it could get. The roaring fire and the two sleeping people were relaxing.

   “Thorin, I swear that I will protect you mountain with everything I can, may Mahal be my witness.” She took his rough hand in hers and her own tears fell on the linen of his bed. The fear od losing her friends, her new found family dug itself deep in her heart and mind. When she left and locked the door, she felt a short sting of uneasiness and weariness. Within a few seconds she had sprinted on the balcony, finding the orcs about to attack.

   “Arrows!” She shouted and a waved of silver-black death rolled towards the orcs. She gripped her own bow and pulled the string to her face.

   “We’ll do from now on as planned.” She let her arrow fly. She intended to make a chaos of flying arrows and small stones, coming from all sides.

   “Legolas in charge.” Then she sprinted down to the fires. The fifteen elves, she choose to perform this duty were waiting. Without a moment’s hesitation, they picked up their bows and lit their arrow tips. Neerea stood beside them, watching cautiously. A sharp nod and the sky showed long lines of fire. The hissing sound, when the arrows hit the prepared tiles of wood and oil, followed by the swoosh of burning oils trails. High-pitched orc screams filled the air. Neerea watched the elves. Their faces were lit dimly by the fire outside and inside the small room, just enough to see the satisfied grins on their features. Usually, they all seemed to be so cold and unemotional, but some of them got to life during battles.

   “Wait here for more orders.” Neerea left them and went back up to the balcony. Legolas looked at her with watery eyes.

   “Burning orcs don’t smell like blooming flowers.”

   “Orcs never smell of blooming flowers.” She stepped closer to the balustrade. Nearly the entire space between the Doors of Erebor and Dale was a field of burning bodies and screaming orcs. Still orcs tried to escape, but they failed, either running into one of the pits, the ditch or into even hotter flames.

   “How much do you think?” Neerea covered her nose.

   “Less than a quarter of them. May be a fifth. Or even fewer. Hard to tell.” Legolas leaned over. “Have you got word from the eagles?”

   “Gandalf sent them a message of his own, so we need to wait.” Neerea sighed. The night was still deep and dark, but the fires burnt until dawn and then the orcs gathered their forces again. Now protected by big shields and slow moving they marched towards the mountain.

   “Call the dwarves and men. And hurry. They need to be awake and ready for battle within ten minutes.” The elf hurried away and all the others, who stayed up all night when to sleep. Neerea turned and watched the army with wary eyes. A strong hand rested on her shoulder. Legolas stood beside her.

   “I won’t leave your side Neerea.”

   “You need to sleep, now go and sleep! Or do I have to order you to move?” Neerea arched an eyebrow. The elf still didn’t move. “Come on, you will need to take over next night while I am sleeping.” Finally, shooting her a last look, the elven prince left. Kili arrived only minutes later. He looked sad, but after all he wasn’t tired.

   “Feeling ready?”

   “Somehow yes. But I don’t really know.”

   “We’ll do it, promise. There’s no way, we can’t handle this.” She squeezed his shoulder and earned a short, bitter smile.

   “I wanted to die with my brother, when my time comes.”

   “You belong to your brother as the stars belong to the moon, there’s no point in denying that. But I tell you one thing I won’t let you die. I don’t allow it. You and Fili need to stay alive, not only to keep up the line of Durin, but also, because you are too young to die.”

   “I should find myself lucky, that you care that much about me.”

   “Kili, I healed you. Do you actually think, I want to do it again?” Her attempt to make a joke earned some low laughter, but after all it was laughter.

 

The looks made Balin uncomfortable.

   “What is it?” He asked, not entirely friendly, but not angry either.

   “We still haven’t found Bilbo.” Bifur looked at the older dwarf, as if he would pull the hobbit out of nowhere. Balin sighed. Ori and the toymaker had searched Mirkwood nearly five times and still didn’t find a trace of the burglar.

   “It could be, that he used the evacuation to go back home.”

   “He wouldn’t have left, without telling u goodbye. Also he didn’t say anything about going home. It would be madness, to go, when it isn’t sure, where orc are crawling.”

   “He could have gone to the elves of Lothlórien or over to Beorn.” Balin arched his eyebrow.

   “Beorn would have send word, if Bilbo is with him. And the hobbit doesn’t know any Lothlórien elves. And it’s too dangerous to just go through the misty mountains without proper protection.” Ori looked at Blain like a puppy. Bifur snorted.

   “It’s no use. Balin, son of Fundin, doesn’t give a crap about Bilbo Baggins. Come on.” Bifur went to the door.

   “Bifur, please, what shall I do?” The other dwarf froze. “I miss Bilbo too. Don’t you think, I don’t love him like a brother? Don’t you think, I am worried about him? I am powerless and I hate being so. I want to go out there and search for Bilbo, even if it takes me to Mordor. But I can’t.” It wasn’t Balin’s intention, to sound so weak.

   “I…I am sorry. I didn’t meant to be so harsh, but…” Bifur searched for the right expression.

   “We understand.” Ori’s soft hand rested on the toymakers forearm. “Even Dwalin worries about Bilbo. And also about Thorin. We should know better, that to fight.”

   “The young scribe is wiser than an old white beard.” Balin chuckled. The smile on Ori’s features widen and he also blushed a bit. Suddenly the door was opened harshly.

   “Brother, have you…oh there you are!” Dwalin’s voice roared. It took him two steps and he held Ori in his arms and kissed him. “I didn’t found you in our quarters.”

   “I talked to your brother and Bifur about…” Ori stopped, when he saw the worry in his One’s eyes.

   “Don’t do that ever again. You are way to weak to be on your own anywhere. And here it isn’t very save.” Both lovers blushed and the other two tried to not to embarrass them further. 

   “I suppose it’s time to eat lunch?”

 

Bilbo walked through the living room. He hasn’t slept that much, because in the middle of the night, screams and the roaring of a gigantic fire woke him. Thorin had slept through the night and was now sitting on the table and writing a letter to somebody. He still hadn’t notice Bilbo around him and the hobbit felt un-easier with every passing hour. To be so close to Thorin without touching or talking to him was horrible. To watch him mourn about his lost love, himself, was even worse. To hear Thorin try to find a way to explain his reasons of doing, what he did to himself, made Bilbo nearly cry. Thorin sighed and rose, leaving the half written letter on the table, beginning to pace the room like a caged animal. Bilbo stepped close to the letter and began to read silently.

 

_Dear Mister Bilbo Baggins_

_I am sorry, I haven’t talked to you before you left, but I am sending this letter to apologize for my behaviour. Not only after the Battle of The Five Armys, but also before. I was eaten up by the gold sickness, which I actually swore never to fall for. You attempts to save me were noble, but in my madness, I only saw how blind I was towards you, that I didn’t saw the kindness in you action and banished you from the mountain._

_I know you stayed here after the battle and I bet, the company tried to keep you here. But I am glad that you left just in time. Not that I like seeing you alone in the wilderness, but here in Erebor, an army of orcs gathered. If you stayed here, I am sure, you died during the battle. You are not the weak little hobbit, who came running after us in the beginning, therefor I suspect, you wanted to fight side by side with us._

_I write this letter also to tell you something, which bothered me since I knew it. In fact I knew it after a few days during the journey. We dwarves have some kind of soulmates, we call your One. This One is our true and only love in our life. Those who find their ones are thought of as lucky. I am a lucky one. I protected you because you were my One. I let you go twice and didn’t call you back. Both time because of my pure pride and stubbornness._

_If you get this letter, please answer to me. I am worried, if you are fine and safe. The raven I send with it, can find you everywhere. Gandalf trained him, to find you even in the darkest corner of Middle Earth. If the raven returns with you letter, you know what happened. Send a letter to my sister, if she survived it. I cannot tell you, where she is, but I ensure you, she and Fili will be safe._

_If I am alive and can read your letter, I will answer it, if I can bear it. Don’t be mad at me. Please._

_Thorin Oakenshield_

_King Under the Mountain, 2941_

Bilbo held his breath. Then opened his mouth.

   “I am not mad at you, Thorin.” The king stopped, turning around. He furrowed his brows and scowled.

   “Am I dreaming again? Show yourself!” He laid hand on his sword.

   “Thorin, don’t do that.” Bilbo pulled the ring from his finger. “I forgive you, if you can forgive me.” The little hobbit shivered and stepped away from the mask of Thorin’s face.

   “It can’t be you. This is just another stupid dream and I will wake up alone for the second time.”

   “Thorin, this isn’t a dream. I am real.” Bilbo attempted to move forward, but shot Orcrist a wary glare.

   “Why should Bilbo Baggins, my burglar suddenly pop out of nothing?”

   “Because of this ring.” He put his treasure on the maple table top. Thorin arched an eyebrow.

   “Why should I believe you?”

   “Thorin, please, stop this. What do you want me to do? Protect you from Azog again? Go down to the dragon and nearly die? Steal the treasure of your mountain and heart and nearly get killed by your hand?” Bilbo wept. “You foolish dwarf, nobody does such things for somebody he hates or dislikes! I did put me in that danger, because I love you!” Bilbo’s crystal tears hit the floor next to his feet.

   “Bilbo.” The weak whisper escaped Thorin’s mouth and he stepped, closer to the Halfling. “I love you more than any treasure in the world.” His hands touched Bilbo’s cheeks and he smiled.

   “This is much out of a dwarven’s mouth isn’t it?”

   “It is even more if it comes from a kings mouth.” Thorin leaned in and kissed Bilbo lightly. The hobbit leaned in and kissed harder back. When the parted, Thorin pulled the hobbit closer and whispered soft words to him, until he fell asleep.


	10. The Halls of Waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Letters are send, problems discussed and decisions made

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, another chapter is finished. All names i took from the lotr wiki, so i hope they are correct. 
> 
> Thanks for all the kudos (come on we need 4 more, than there'll be a nice special!)

Galadriel walked between the columns of the Woodland Realm, Gandalf by her side.

   “They will need our help.”

   “I know Mithrandir. But Neerea will call us and only then we will interfere.” She stopped, forcing Gandalf to look into her face. “I know you worry a lot about Kili and Neerea, but their and our lives depend to this plan. Gondor will answer and not long, there’ll be the armies of Rivendell and Lórien in the Greenwood. The mountain won’t fall and Erebor will stand upon all their enemies.” Galadriel put a hand on Gandalfs cheek and smiled.

   “I know, that your words are true, but…” Suddenly Thranduil came around the corner, Uinen by his side.

   “Gandalf, Galadriel.” The king bowed and his right hand with him. “We heard there was an attack in the night. But there are no deaths on our side. Neerea’s plan works out.” Uinen looked not as pleased with the situation as Thranduil, but hid it good.

   “Let’s just hope, it works out in the future.” Uinen smiled slyly. “Before I forget, a message came for you, Gandalf.” The parchment was ripped on several corner, but whoever tried to read it was unable to break the seal. It was a hawk in silver wax.

   “Thank you Uinen.” Both waited, until Thranduil and his companion vanished around a corner.

   “Who did this?”

   “I do believe Uinen tried to read it, but there’s a simple trick with all of Neerea’s messages. She showed it to me and I am surprise, I haven’t realized until now.”

   “What kind of trick, Mithrandir?”

   “You have to pull a certain corner of the paper and it opens.” Gandalf held the letter to the faint light and tugged on several piece until suddenly the parchment unfolded.

   “This is a very clever idea of her’s. I should ask her, how it works.” Galadriel took the letter and read it.

 

_Gandalf, as it seems, we are, even though we planned safely, running out of time. I can feel, that we archer won’t stand long against such a big force. The first night went pretty good, but they lost only about one fifth of their warriors, not as expected a quarter. I worry about the dwarves. The elves will stand and fight until the end, I know this, but the first day fighting exhausts even Kili. Not to speak of the weaker ones of the dwarven archers. Send word to the eagles that their strength is needed. Tell them, I wouldn’t call them, if I had another chance. Don’t inform Saruman about this, after all, I don’t trust him. I feel there’s something dwelling in his heart, what makes me uneasy, when I am around him._

_Len hannon, Neerea._

   “The eagles. Why does she request help from them?” Gandalf tapped his pipe on the parchment and the writing vanished. He put it into one of his coat pockets and chewed on the end of the pipe.

   “She has her reasons, Gandalf. She has her reasons.”

 

Dís sat stiffly, her back a straight line. Fili laid on the sofa, eyes puffy and a sad look on his youthful features.

   “Thank you Gandalf. We are pleased to hear, that the plan works out. Is there any word of my brothers health in it?”

   “No, but I suppose he is fine and safe in his chambers.” Gandalf puffed a red smoke ring out and furrowed his brows.

   “How about Bilbo, have you found him?” Dís hand clenched in her lab. They had searched the entire realm, but didn’t find the hint of a hobbit except a small cupboard, but it seemed, as if it hadn’t been used recently.

   “Nothing, Dís, I wished I could ease your mind a bit, there are no news of his whereabouts.” The wizard seemed to lose his faith too. He wasn’t towering Dís on purpose anymore. He sunk into his chair, face sad and chewed absent minded on his pipe.

   “Gandalf, I know, that this worries you. But I beg of you, that you wont do anything, until Neerea commands. You may be a great wizard, but you cannot fight this war alone! The troops of Gondor and Rohan will come, as the elven armies do. Neerea buys us time. She knows, what she does.” Dís stood up, face hard and strong. She needed to remember her status. She was the daughter of Thráin, granddaughter of Thrór, Queen Under the Mountain, mother of Fili, Heir to the Throne and sister of Thorin Oakenshield, truthful King Under the Mountain. Her will was stronger than mithril and she won’t cry until she lost everything. Her gaze swept over her son and she knew, she needed to be strong for him and also for her people.

   “Dís, this world would be a better place, if all women would be so strong and powerful as you are. I promise you, daughter of Thráin, that I won’t do anything without telling you.” Gandalf smiled and rose. “I hope you will have a long life and that you inspire other dwarrowdam to stand up and fight for their people.”

   “A mother always protects her pups.” She said with gritted teeth. “The fury of a mother is the worst, somebody could experience.” The wizard didn’t reply, only looked at her with those knowing eyes.

   “Give this strength to your sons and help them whenever they need help. I won’t be there anymore. Not as if I am planning to die, but I may attend business of my own on the other side of middle earth.” The grey man bowed and left the dwarrowdam and her weeping son.

   “Mother, do you think, Kili will survive this?”

   “He’s with Neerea, there’s nothing to worry about. She knows, what she does.”

   “But still, what shall…” Fili sat up and his mother shut his mouth with her hand.

   “Don’t talk about that if it hasn’t happened until now. It only means bad luck to talk about the death of you beloved ones, if they are so close to the Halls of Waiting.”

   “I know mother. I only wished, to see his face for the last time, before he dies. To make sure, he still loves me.” Dís eye filled with tears.

   “Fili, I thought the same, before you father and also before you uncle Frerin made their little, stupid adventures. I wanted to see them for the last time, but I wasn’t able to. I didn’t saw the face of my brother, because he was burnt. I didn’t saw the face of my husband, because he was buried far away from me. But one thing I knew and still know: I will see them again. Hear their voices. Know, that they loved me until the very second they died.

 

“If Kili dies here, he will wait for you at the end of your life, may it be short or long. But if you kill yourself, your entrance to the Halls of Waiting will be locked and you will stay until the end of all days in the Lands between the living and the dead world. Alone and forgotten. Fili, I want to see you after death too. And your father wants to see you badly I suppose. All those family members, you have never known, will love to meet you. Uncle Thorin will also wait with us, to see you again. The only time, you can be sure, you won’t be alone is, when you live your last second and finally enter the Halls of Waiting.” Dís hand slid over her son’s bearded face. “I know it’s hard, but you only need to be harder than it.”

   “Mother.” Fili wept. “I know and I trust you. But help me. Please help me.”

   “I will until I die Fili. And after this, you will have others to help you.” She pulled him into a hug. The strong body of her oldest son shook and jerked with every sob. It was, as if his body was split into two halves while he cried. Dís braided his hair, only to open them, the second she finished. There were no words needed between them and she knew, to leave her son with his own sad thoughts.

 

   “Haldir, we are two days away from Erebor, shan’t we take a rest? We rode all night and all day and the night before and the day before. We are getting tired.” Haldir of Lórien turned his horse.

   “The orc wont wait to attack the mountain and they certainly wont wait to kill those, who defend it. We are riding until we reach the Greenwood and the realm of Thranduil. There we wait for Rivendell. Gondor and Rohan will come later. Firstly, we need to decrease the numbers of attackers.” The glare, the elf shot his companion made the other one jerk and look away. The strong elf turned his horse again and brought it into canter, riding on the peak of five hundred elves from Lórien.

 

   “Mylord, I think, this is of great importance. It is at least the biggest dwarven realm in Middle Earth.” Turgon, Ruling Steward of Gondor, furrowed his brows.

   “I know, but I am unsure.”

   “They will reward us kingly, I suppose.”

   “It’s not the reward, I worry about my men.” Turgon rose and walked around the throne room. His eyes settled on the White Tree. “We haven’t fought since the war against Sauron. And I am not sure, if they can fight that good.” He was interrupted by a footman.

   “A letter.” He held out a piece of parchment. Turgon took it and ripped it open.

 

_To Turgon, Ruling Steward of Gondor._

_I have received a message from Erebor, a call to arms and horse. It is by one of out blood, therefor we cannot refuse to follow her call. Even though she is elvish and hasn’t send word since a long time, we know, she wouldn’t ask for help, if it isn’t needed badly._

_Therefor I ask you, Turgon, son of Túrin II, Ruling Steward of Gondor, to ride with me, for death and glory._

_Fengel, King of Rohan and the Mark._

   “Call to arms and prepare to ride by sunrise.” The voice of the Ruling Steward of Gondor was hoarse. “We are riding into battle.”


	11. Elvish Prince Tricks and Royal Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 100 kudos special part I  
> Part two in a few days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am ill...again. Means, that there'll be a short pause, because i also will have a go at jack/will or torrow (potc), which means, i will be occupied the next few day. 
> 
> Thank you all for the kudos <3

Neerea was awake nearly two nights without sleep and had only some bits of food until Legolas got hold of her.

   “Neerea, you need to sleep, at least a bit.”

   “I can handle.” She hissed, pulling her arm free. “Don’t worry.”

   “You are the supreme commander, you need to get some sleep.”

   “I. Can. Handle!” She shot him a glare and grit her teeth.

   “Well, then…” He reached for her neck and squeezed tight. A soft moan escaped her throat and she lost conscious.

   “You actually did this.” Kili stood only a few metres away and looked at the elven prince. “She will murder you when she wakes.”

   “I think I can handle her.” But Kili only arched and eyebrow and wlked away, while Legolas carried Neerea to a small chamber and laid her on the bed. One last glance and the elf was back on the balcony again. His eyes roamed the battlefield. So far, about a quarter of orc had died. They were either pierced by their arrows, smashed by the stones, they shot in the air with the old trebuchet or burnt with the boiling oil, which washed down the long pipelines they built only for this purpose. Gandalf had sent word to Neerea, telling her, that the elves of Lórien had entered the Greenwood and were on their way to the Woodland Realm. Beorn told them through a raven, that the Rivendell forces had passed the Carrock and were only a stones throw away from the border of the forest. Gondor and Rohan had finally answered and there were two armies of man riding towards the mountain. Legolas recalled the relaxed face, Neerea had shown, when she read the message to the elves last night. She still hoped and she still gave hope to her subordinates. Legolas chewed on his lower lip and shot an arrow on a stray orc far beneath him. The shriek and clatter of armour told him, he had hit the foul creature. At the first day, the attacks nearly had been countless, but now, the spirit of the orcs seemed to be lower than before. At night, their activity rose, but that was usual. Fighting in the dark was something Legolas got used to. He didn’t understood, how Neerea was able to walk straight after such a long time without sleep. He had asked and older elf about it and he had answered:

_“She is of the Lórien elves. Their magic flows stronger and isn’t as limited as ours. Because they are the most gentle of us and don’t kill animals, they need to feed themselves from the living things around them, such as flowers and trees. Secondly, she trained arrow shooting with fewer magic, than we teach our children. To hit the target, she mainly relies on her skills, not her magic. All Lórien elves do it that way. Thirdly, she is granted with a will power of it’s own. You hear the stories told about the Lone Walker. That she is able to fight with major wounds on her body and even stranger things.”_

What those stranger things were, Legolas didn’t knew. The only thing, he was sure about, that Neerea’s superior strength was something unnatural. Whatever she gave for this power, it needed to be something out of his range of understanding. His fellow elves had locked themselves into their rooms, whenever they weren’t needed, but Legolas, partly because he was a prince, partly because he was second-in-command, was always around and helped, when he wasn’t sleeping or eating.

   “Did anyone check on Thorin today?” One of the dwarrow asked.

   “Neerea wanted to go, before the elvish prince knocked her out.” Kili shot him a glare.

   “I will go in her place, alright?” The elf turned and walked swiftly down the corridors of Erebor. He knocked at the door and it was opened by the King Under the Mountain himself. There was nothing left of the grumpy dwarf who insulted his father in his own halls. The king had become a true King.

   “I wanted to ask, if everything is alright, you Majesty.” Legolas bowed.

 “It’s fine.” He saw the disguise badly hidden on Thorin’s features. “Where is Neerea?”

   “She is taking a nap and is therefor unable to come herself.” Legolas bowed again and retreated. “I wish a nice day, King Under the Mountain.” The elf left, hearing the door close behind him. He was unfamiliar with dwarves, he actually never seen any closer than a few hundred yards until the company arrived. Tauriel, who fought side by side with him in the Battle of Five Armies, had flirted with the youngest, the same Kili, who stood now on the balcony, while Tauriel rested with her ancestors. The elf maiden had died to protect the last of the Durin. Of course, Kili had wept for her, but he didn’t mourn long, judging by the courting braids in his hair. Some rumours told about he having a relationship with his brother. But Legolas couldn’t care less about a dwarvens choice of partner.

 

Thorin stepped back into the bedroom, a grumpy expression on his features.

   “What is it, my love?”

   “This tree-shagger prince was here. Asking, how I am.” Thorin snorted.

   “What happened to Neerea?” Bilbo was on his feet, before he even noticed.

   “Don’t worry, she is taking a nap.” Thorin pulled the hobbit into his arms and kissed him slowly.

   “Finally.” Thorin wasn’t entirely sure, what the Halfling meant, but followed his lead. The hadn’t had done more than kissing and a bit snuggling, but neither Thorin nor Bilbo were inexperienced. While the burglar tugged at Thorin’s hair, the dwarf undressed the small body. He was used to sturdy, hairy chests and muscular arms. Bilbo instead was soft and had little hair, and if it was like a baby’s curls. The king hissed, when the hobbit pulled hard at his hair.

   “I don’t want to be the only one naked.” Thorin arched his eyebrow from the position between Bilbo’s legs. The Halfling hissed and the dwarf kneelt down on the mattress. Slowly, knowing that Bilbo watched closely, Thorin pulled his tunic over his head, revealing inch by inch his strong, broad chest. The scar had healed, leaving parts of his body without the thick pelt of black. When he pushed his mane out of hid face, Bilbo smiled, taking the tunic out of his hands.

   “The deepest blues are black.” The clothing was pulled over the slim hobbit body and Bilbo buried his nose into the fabric. Thorin felt himself get even more aroused by the view of his love, his One, who now smiled slyly. The dwarf ripped the belt from the hobbit’s trouser and pulled the clothing down. He pressed two kisses on each of Bilbo’s tights.

   “I love you, little burglar.” Nearly teasingly, Thorin pulled down his own trousers, watching Bilbo’s eyes widen, when he saw the thick, long chock, which dripped with precum. When he reached out to the nightstand, pulling out a vial of oil, he put there even before Smaugs attack. He had had lovers en masse back then, always needing a bit of lubrication. Now, he prepared his last lover for his life. He watched the hobbit squirm and moan underneath him and hummed to himself.

   “Thorin, I can’t wait anymore.” Bilbo’s hand slid over his cheek, gripping stray streaks of his long hair. Thorin didn’t waste a minute, prepared himself and slid inside Bilbo, bot moaning and growling. Wordless, the Halfling looked up to Thorin and smiled slow. Nearly painfully slow began Thorin to fuck his lover. He had his eyes fixed on Bilbo, watching, how he responded to this. A sharp tuck on his hair made the dwarf jerk.

   “Faster!” The hobbit whispered and the king followed the command willingly, until he pounded merciless into the hobbit. Bilbo came first, shuddering and shaking, clenching around Thorin. The dwarf moaned and threw his head back, filling Bilbo with his seed.

 

   “Thorin?” A small hand woke the king a few hours later.

   “Yes, Bilbo.”

   “I was once dreaming about something.” The Halfling blushed.

   “About what? Tell me, I am curious.”

   “I was dreaming of the two of us having sex in the treasure room…” The faint whisper made Thorin jerk. Oh Mahal, _that_ dream.

   “I…I dreamed of something alike too.”

   “I felt horrible afterwards, because of what I said to the dream-you. I always felt, as if this wasn’t a real dream, more like an experience.” Thorin’s sliding fingers on Bilbo’s fingers suddenly stopped. Bilbo didn’t notice and continued: “I was so in love with you the entire time, that I needed to be sure, if it was a dream. I asked Ori, if you have left you room and he told me no, because there were guards at you door, day and night.” Bilbo shifted, until he looked directly into Thorin’s face.

   “Well, Bilbo, dreams are dreams. Some are our deepest wishes, others are our fears.” He smiled and kissed his burglar. “I am happy, we found each other.” Both fell asleep after that. They didn’t knew, that the second, Bilbo brought up the dream, a certain person woke with a sudden and extremely loud sneeze from her unwanted nap. This person then began to search for a elvish prince.


	12. A Change in Tactics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Kili/Fili smut
> 
> Neerea face the problem, of not having enough arrows...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry. My internet didn't work the entire day, so i needed to wait, until a friend of mien fixed it and yesterday i was at a birthday party...
> 
> I promise, tomorrow a new chapter!
> 
> Thanks of kudos and comments!

Fili stirred. There was someone in his room. His hand went to wake Kili, but his brother wasn’t there. He was in Erebor, which made Fili's heart ache, because there was still the chance, he would never come back. Fili unsheathed one of his daggers, when suddenly a warm mouth covered his. Pliant lips moving against his and a hand, which held his shoulder in place.

   “Kili.” He breathed against his beloved brothers lips.

   “Who else would sneak into your room after midnight? One of the tree-shaggers maybe?” Kili lit the candle on Fili’s nightstand and smiled. His dark brown hair was washed and the braid clearly visible. Fili made a bit space for his brother, who slipped gladly under the covers. The laid in silence, until Kili slid closer.

   “What is it, little brother?”

   “Use you brilliant mind!”

   “Ooooh!” Fili’s face lit up. “So….”

   “Just do it!” The embarrassment in Kili’s voice was so cute. The older gripped his brother and pushed him deeper into the mattress, kissing him now with wanton and lust. He didn’t bother pushing his brother tunic away, he ripped it open instead. Himself he only wore trousers, which made Dís joke, that together her two sons were dressed acceptable. Fili growled, grinding his hip against his brothers. The light moan escaping Kili’s throat made Fili grow impossibly harder. He wanted his brother and he wanted him now. With frantic hands he pulled down his trousers and gripped Kili’s hip, raising it  of the bed. They had done this so often and in various poses, that it was familiar to push back into the tight warmth of his brothers hole. Both siblings moaned and tried to catch breath. Kili reached up and caressed Fili’s cheek, tugging slightly at his braids. The look, so innocent and still full of lust made the heir go crazy. He rammed himself deeper and pulled out completely. Kili sobbed, when the cock left his body and moaned in response to the hard trust, when his brother re-entered him. They both lasted only seconds, until they came. Exhausted and tired, they laid back down, stocking and whispering.

   “Why are you here? Shouldn't you be in Erebor” Fili mumbled into his brothers hair.

   “’Suppose I missed you.” Kili’s response was muffled by hid brothers chest.

"That was a really stupid idea of you brother." The older toyed with some brown streaks. 

"Well, love can be stupid." Kili looked up to his brother smiling and winked. Both laughed and held each other tighter. 

   “Let’s sleep and see, what the morning brings us.” Fili kissed his brothers forehead and pulled him closer.

 

The morning dawned clear and cold. Neerea was standing on the balcony and looked over the nights battle field.

   “I suppose, we slowly run out of oil and arrows.” Kili held a piece of parchment to Neerea. She turned, looking at the dwarf with wide eyes.

   “Can’t be.” She snatched the paper out of Kili’s fingers and read it. Fr the first and last time, Kili saw Neerea become pale.

   “What is it?” Legolas stepped out of the shadow of the column.

   “Read for yourself.” Neerea seemed to be back on her usual self. Legolas read the parchment, furrowing his brows.

   “Do we have word from my father?”

   “Gondor and Rohan are still a day ride away, we cannot attack right now. This will be insanity.” Neerea growled, walking up and down. “Rivendell and Lórien won’t stand a chance.” Kili stepped in her way.

   “We need to act quickly. The eagels have arrived, yesterday already and they will help us. You need to find a way!” The pleading look on the dwarvens face was nearly heart-breaking. Murmuring to herself, Neerea walked the entire length of the balcony up and down, her coat swishing over the floor.

   “They gather for battle.” Legolas pointed over to the lines of orcs waiting in the plain.

   “Neerea. Did you hear Legolas?” But she ignored Kili, overrunning him. Legolas stepped forward, gripping her arm. He looked hard into her face.

   “Do you do something or will you die here?” Neerea pulled her arm free.

   “I have an idea, but it’s really dangerous. Legolas, you come with me. Kili is in command.” The woman sprinted all the way to the raven aerie. She took a piece of parchment, scribbled something down. With a sharp movement, she caught a raven, bound the message to his leg and let him fly. Then she turned and ran down the corridor, the elf still on her heel. She woke the men and elf, telling them to follow her. The hidden door was still locked, but with a few Khuzdul words, Neerea opened it.

   “When sunsets, open the door, but only a slight bit, so that we can re-enter.” She told the guard standing next to it. The dwarf bowed and smiled to her.

   “I will, Neerea.” Then the door closed with a snap and left nothing than a rough mountainside.

   “Follow me and be quiet. Not a single word.” With billowing coat, Neerea walked close to the rocks over to the Greenwood. The breeze hissed around the rough surfaces, but nothing else was audible. Elves and humans sidled towards the high trees without rustling a leaf. At the border of the forest, their leader stopped, looking intentionally into the semidarkness. A movement caught her attention and she bowed slowly, signalizing to follow her lead. A person stepped out of the shadow.

   “Supreme Commander, what do you do here?”

   “Little change in tactics. Give me you best horses and whatever arrows you may have left. I send a raven to Thranduil that he sends the best archers of the elven and we meet where the Forest River floats into the Long Lake.” The man bowed and hurried away.

   “We are attacking them?” Bard, King of Dale stepped forward.

   “We do, your majesty.”

   “What happened to the old plan?” Neerea stepped closer, hissing angrily.

   “Have you seen, how many of them are there actually? If you saw them, you know, we won’t be able to withhold them any longer, because we are out of arrows and oil. Therefor we need to buy us time. Rohan and Gondor will be here tomorrow at sunrise. Then we’ll discuss our further tactics.”

   “How dare you talk to out king like this, bastard!” A man stepped forward, but Bart held him back. Low murmurs erupted.

   “Neerea is the Supreme Command. She is far wiser, than any human could be. Don’t dare insult her again.” The low murmurs rose in volume.

   “Shut it!” Neerea hissed, stepping towards the men. “We are not safe out here.” Only a second after she said that, an orcish arrow flew through the sky, missing her by only a few inches. The men stumbled in different directions, making way for the warg rider.

   _“If this isn’t the Lone Walker.”_

 _“I don’t know, if that should be important to you.”_ The sharp intake of breath followed Neerea’s answer – she knew Black Speech.

   _“You are one of the reasons, Bolg came here.”_

 _“I would love to send you back to your master with the message, that I won’t surrender to him, but I suppose, then you would also tell him, where we are.”_ Neither the men nor the elves knew Black Speech, therefor everybody watched the scene with worry and suspicion. Before anything could happen, an elvish arrow struck down the foul creature. Legolas lowered his bow, watching the warg getting killed by Neerea.

   “What did he say.”

   “Bolg, Azogs son is here. He wants the Line of Durin back, I suspect.” The angry growl was loud in the silence.“I should have known, that there might be scouts and lookouts around here.” Neerea cleaned her sword with a swift motion and sheathed it. “We need to go deeper into the forest.” While the slowly crept over stray rocks and dead trees, they listen closely, turning around and checking their surroundings. When they heard hooves, they stopped and waited for. The man handed over the reins, nodded and went back to his lookout in the trees. On every saddle, there was a quiver strapped, filled with arrows.

   “Weren’t they supposed to give us all the arrows?”

   “They may need arrows too, even though, they are no perfect marksmen.” Bard mounted his own hourse and watched the rest of the archers follow his lead. Men stayed together and so did the elves.

   “Follow me.” Hard and fast she rode, without bothering if everyone was following. Her elegance was comparable with the elvish and the was an experienced rider. Leaves rustled and they saw on their left hand side the mountain, between the two foothills the orcish army. They slowed down, looking out for the elvish riders. Legolas spotted Haldir at first, nudging Neerea. Silently, she slipped down, motioning the prince to follow her. Both bowed in front of the Marchwarden of Lórien and the elf smiled pleased.

   _“You must be Neerea, the Lone Walker, daughter of Lórien.”_

   _“Yes, Haldir, I am.”_

_“And you must then be the prince.”_

_“I suppose you met my father.”_

_“I did.”_ The sleely eyes went back to Neerea. _“You are the commander, aren’t you?”_

 _“I am and I must say thank you for your hurry and generally for the help of Lórien.”_ Neerea bowed again.

   _“Tell me, what do you have in mind?”_


	13. Forehill battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The arrows run short, so Neerea needs to find another way to defend Erebor - but only for short time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter on Monday!
> 
> Thanks for all the kudos and comments

The orcish army gathered for another attack, while the dwarven archers waited patiently. All of the knew, that none of them were as good as the elves or the men, but still, they had their own tactics and tricks. Kili looked up and down the waiting line of orcs. He had sneaked out the night before and was extremely exhausted.  
“My prince, what do we do, when we are out of arrows?”  
“We’ll throw rocks.”  
“What if we are out of rocks?”  
“We are in a fucking mountain, we won’t run out of rocks. And even if we do, we will throw gold or books or whatever gets into our hands.” He glare the dwarf into the ground. “And now stop asking stupid questions.” While he turned back, he saw several smirks drawn over dwarvish faces. Himself, he didn’t allow this, because he was the commander, but if his men (and women) want to laugh about something, he wouldn’t stop them. The loud screams and shouts told them, that the enemy had begun marching towards the mountain.  
“Honestly, how often, do they wanna try this? It’s not like we’re giving up, when they march towards us for the hundredth time.” The old dwarrow leaned on the wall, bushy eyebrows furrowed.  
“Well, orcs like to show their strength and if it’s true, that Bolg leads them, he will sacrifice his entire kin for this.” The young, slender dwarrowdam chewed on her lip.  
“You forget, they don’t know, that the elves are here. They think, we’ve been fighting since they came, non-stop. Bolg thinks, after about one week, even dwarves can’t fight their need for sleep.” Kili gripped his bow and snorted. “He’s a leader of a big army, he knows their strength and their weakness. And he thinks, he know ours.” While they talked, the army came marching closer and the first to launch his arrow was Kili, standing at the very end of the line. The dwarrowdam next to him let her arrow fly, then the old dwarf and so on. It was a wave of arrows, not like the elves did, all in one perfect line, not like the men, who let the arrows fly in all directions. It was an ancient dwarvish tactic, about the time, the second Durin ruled over Khazad-dûm. Due to Kili’s talent with the bow, he had studied lots of books, devoted to dwarvish archers. Wave after wave the send over the plain, watching the orc fall under the impact of short, thick arrows made in the forges of Erebor.  
“Make the trebuchet ready.” Kili shouted and two dwarfs went off, to prepare the heavy ordinance. “Launch, when ever you’re ready.” A sudden shriek of surprise went through the orcs. A long line of riders, all armed with arrows stood to the left of the mountain, on top of the foothill.  
“Launch.” A silvery wave of arrows shot through the air, killing a great deal of orc. “Retreat” The horses turned and cantered away.  
“Follow them!” The shout cam from Bolg, Azogs son, who was in the middle of the army, protected by his guards. Suddenly another row of riders appeared, but this time behind the orc forces. This time, the wave killed way more than before.  
“Where are those elves coming from?”  
“A clever question to ask.” Kili would recognise this voice his entire life. Legolas was riding a white horse and rose his bow. He stood to Kili’s left and then he saw Neerea coming from the right side, killing randomly orcs with the men of Dale and Lake Town in her following. But before Bolg could react in any way, the riders on both sides were off over the foothills and into the woods.  
“Dwarrow!” The wave of dwarven arrows made the enemy remember, their true purpose and they came, running wild towards the mountain.  
“Trebuchet!” The creak of wood against wood filled the air and the big rock flew over the plain. “Reload. Arrows.” Killi stepped back and retrieved his slingshot. He usually didn’t use it, though it was useful right now. He grabbed a hand of caltrops and let them spread over the battlefield. Blood dripped from his fingers, but he only stopped, when the bag was empty. The little items were nasty things. Always, one spike was turned up and they were so small, that you easily missed them. But when you stepped on them, they dug themselves through the thickest leather. To pull them out again, was annoying and you were occupied with this task quit a while. Second, in whose your guard was down and you were an easy target. Right in that moment, the elvish riders cantered towards the back of the orcish army in a long attack line. Spears and swords glinted in the sunlight and on silver helmets. Chainmail on the horses rustled as it did on their riders. The united screams of elven and men warriors echoed up the mountain. The dwarves leaned over trying to find Neerea again. She rode between Legolas and Haldri, all three having the same helmets and the same armour. They saw Neerea draw Mormellion and swung it through the air. Seeing elves ride into battle that fast was magnificent and terrifying the same second. 

The sound of hooves and spears hitting shields burst through the air, making the blood of the dwarves sing. They wanted to run for shield, armour and axe and face the orcs like proper warriors, not hiding behind elves. But they also knew in the sane part of their minds, that they would be crushed against the mountain, like iron between a hammer and anvil. It was the first battle, since the enemy had arrived, but it was somehow clear, that it wont last long. The riders began to circle around the orc, killing and getting killed. All the time it was amazing how the few elves and men fought against the immense number of orcs. Outnumbered, but definitely not outsmarted. A sharp whistle sounded after only an hour of fighting. On command, all turned their horses and cantered away, all in different directions. The dwarves heard the angry shouts and insults from the orcs, especially Bolg, who stood tall and pale in the mass of dark creatures. The sound of hooves soon faded and that seemed to show the leader, that there was no hope to conquer the mountain this day and the decimated army follow him on his heels. Slowly the sun lowered itself closer to the horizon, but there were only the injured orcs seen on the plain, walking unoriented in this direction and then in the other. Slow, steady steps were heard in the Main Hall and the dwarrow and dwarrowdam went to see, who came along. The first person to see was Elrond, two elves by his side, who looked like his sons. Next to him was Haldir, a strong, tall elf with white hair and a cool gaze. Legolas was some steps behind Neerea, who walked close to the wall of the tunnel. Kili stepped forward, into the fading sunlight.  
“You are welcomed in the halls of Erebor. I am Kili, son of Dís and nephew to Thorin. I thank you for your help in our war.” He bowed, fully aware, that nearly one hundred elves followed their leaders. “The elves of Rivendell and the elves of Lothlórien shall rest and gain strength here.”  
“Thank you, Kili, son of Dís. We haven’t seen each other since you departure in Rivendell. I heard, you had a great deal of interesting adventures since.” The lord of the Last Homely House was friendly as ever, but that was exactly, what had pissed Thorin.  
“I believe, my mother and my dear brother have told you already, what we experienced.” Kili earned a smile and a nod.  
“I think, you don’t know me, though you have welcomed me and my kin. I am Haldir of Lórien and you have met Lady Galadriel, my queen.”  
“Indeed, I met Galadriel only a few days ago. I hope she is well?”  
“She is unhappy about the war and wants us to end it quickly.” Haldir’s steely eyes made Kili feel uncomfortable. “But she admires the strength of dwarves.” He bowed ever so slightly. Neerea stepped forward now and Kili saw the similarity between her and the elves of Lórien. Steely eyes, even though a different colour, strong, broad shoulders, slightly sturdy features mixed with the slim elegance of elvish faces.  
“We are all grateful for you help, but I do believe, there are more important things to focus upon. This stronghold is made by dwarrow, but it doesn’t mean, it has use without warrior. Send you best archers up and tell the dwarves to sleep. The rest can go and sleep too. I want to have a word with the four of you.” She turned, leaving everyone a bit stunned and confused. Legolas was the first to follow, then Haldir and Kili. The last one to move was Elrond, who told something to his sons and then walked behind Kili. The doors of Neerea’s room were open and she let everyone in. The fire had died hours ago and nobody care about it. Kili went to lit up a flame, while the other sat around the table and waited. Neerea laid out two maps. One was the big map of Middle Earth, the other showed the mountain and his surroundings.  
“We have a serious problem. We lost today: twenty-five men and thirteen elves. Compared with our rate of dead enemies so far, it’s few, but we have to consider, that we need a change in tactics. Neither Rohan nor Gondor have ever fought in such a situation and we need to know the weakness of the orcs. We had put poisoned supplies in Dale, but it seems to me, that the orcs either didn’t eat it or they have a very strong stomach. Therefor, we deal with about the two-third of the former size, thanks to our archers. We run low on oil, which means, we have to rely on rocks and arrows.” Neerea exhaled. “Any suggestions?”  
“Rohan warriors are good and practised riders, there for they rely on spear and arrow. Gondor…I don’t know, what they are good at. They haven’t fought in a war since a while.” Haldir’s voice missed the cool tone and talked to Neerea as if to a friend.  
“Rohan will be positioned on the foothills on horseback. Gondor will be part of the force coming against the mountain. I suspect, that every good elvish archer will remain here and fight from the balcony and the arrow slits.” Neerea exhaled.  
“I know, what kind of burden lays on your shoulder, Lone Walker. But I can assure you, you won’t face this threat on your own.” Elrond put his hands on her shoulder.  
“Galadriel told you too, didn’t she?” Haldir shot the other elf a glare.  
“The Lady of Lórien had said something, yes. She pointed out the obvious to me.”  
“What are you talking about?” Kili looked from one elf to the other.  
“I would like to know it too.” The elf prince arched an eyebrow.  
“I think the two of them are talking about a threat, which Gandalf faced in Dol Guldur. The Necromancer has fled to Mordor and dwells there. He gathers his allies.” Nobody said something after her words.  
“Who is the Necromancer?”  
“Our old enemy.” Haldir’s face got hard and cruel. “Sauron.” The cold shiver petrified everyone. If only his name had this impact on living being, what would he be in flesh and blood?


	14. Promises are made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conversation between Dís and Fili & The representatives of Gondor and Rohan meet with Neerea&the rest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chap today, i'm sorry.  
> New (maybe longer) fic: http://archiveofourown.org/works/1688360

Dís sat in the darkness of her room. The fire had burnt down hours ago, but she didn’t move, not even know, when she heard her son coming back. Both hadn’t spoken a word since they got the message of the battle. It was something, she had feared and hoped for. They knew, that Kili and Neerea were fine, but they hadn’t heard a word from Thorin. Still, they hadn’t found Bilbo, but didn’t want to bother Neerea or Kili with the issue of a missing hobbit. Gandalf was here, but he had left, when Lady Galadriel appeared. Dis always felt uneasy around the elf, but she couldn’t really put her finger on it.   
This elf made her feel weak and small, even though Galadriel never spoke arrogant to her. She seemed to admire Dís and maybe thought of her as equal. The rumours about Galadriel’s great powers had reached their ears and made them think about how easily Galadriel could destroy them.   
“Mother.”   
“What is it Fili?”   
“Kili was here, only a night ago.” Dís jerked.   
“Why haven’t you told me?”   
“Even you have secrets.”   
“This is not a secret to be kept! I am his mother!” Fili remained silent. “I…I am sorry darling. I am just so worried.”   
“I am too mother and I may not understand you, but I am sure, you understand me.” Dís flinched and felt tears burning in her eyes.   
“Yes.”   
“So please, don’t yell at me. Just…just don’t do it, ok?”  
“Fili.” Her hand went through his hair. “You remind me so much of you father. Strong and warmhearted, but have the Durin-blood in you veins and that’s why I fear for you. I cannot say, why, but none of my ancestors had a happy and carefree life. All lost themselves to the goldsickness. And so see my grandfather was horrible, to lose my brother to it even worse, but I cannot and mustn’t imagine you falling for the same greed.”   
“I have Kili, to bring me back on the right path, you shouldn’t worry too much mother. Neither of the Durin Brothers will let the other one down. We are meant to stay together. And we certainly will.”   
“I know, my dear boy.” Dís cried now and she also saw tears on Fili’s face.   
“And we won’t let you down, mother. Never.” 

The riders of the Mark and the nights of Gondor had sent some men, who now sat across the table, facing Neerea, Elrond and Haldir.  
“As I said, this is the tactic, we decided to go with.”   
“Well. We accept it.” The representative of Gondor nodded.  
“We begin the attack, when the horns of orcs call for battle. It will be the last they expect.” Haldir looked with his steely eyes at the men and turned his head slightly. “Is this fine with you?”  
“Yes, I think so. You have spent a lot time thinking about it, as far as I can tell.” The old, one-eyed Right Hand of the king of Rohan smiled.   
“You honour me.” Neerea smiled and rose. “I think your business is done here. The best if you go back to your kings and tell them about the decision we made. I whish you farewell and good luck.” The men left, glancing at the half-elf.   
“I suppose they didn’t expect you to come up with such a plan.” Elrond snickered.   
“Men always believe, women are weak, especially the men from Gondor. Rohan is used to strong females. There it is common knowledge, that swords can hurt those, who don’t carry a weapon.”   
“I don’t trust the steward of Gondor.” Haldir furrowed his brows.   
“Tell me you worries.”   
“He has only called to arms, after Fengel send a letter to him. I know Fengel, he is the most trust worthiest king I have ever met.”   
“I do worry about that too. But no man and no elf would ever side with orcs or Sauron.” Elrond put his hand on Haldir’s forearm.   
“Yes, but Gondor is close to Isengard and you know, what kind of opinion I have about Saruman the White!”   
“Haldir, tell me, what have you heard of him.” Neerea looked at the elf with her one eye.  
“It is said, that he found long ago in the ruins of Dol Guldur a Palantir. I am not sure, but I heard Lady Galadriel talk about it to Celeborn.”   
“A Palantir, are you sure?”   
“Neerea, I am years older and wiser than you and I trust my leader. She wasn’t mistaken. Saruman is plotting something. At the last White Council he refused to let the old haunted place to be searched and then Gandalf ended up being captured. And he did nothing. Gandalf is part of his order.”   
“You are right, I have also suspicion about the White Wizard, but what can we do? We are not allowed to enter his realm without his permission and I am certain, Gandalf and Radagast have more than enough to do with the business in their parts of Middle Earth. We need to wait and find the best time to act.”   
“I am sorry, Haldir, but Neerea speaks true. We need to finish our war here, before we begin a new one. Saruman has to answer for his crime, but we are powerless right now.” The Lord of Rivendell smiled to Haldir, who looked back at him with steely eyes.   
“I promise you, I will wait, but after this, I cannot guarantee for any actions the Lothlórien Elves take.”

“Wasn’t Neerea here only a while ago?” Bilbo, who did take a bath came into the sitting room.   
“She wanted me to take part in the war council. But she shall deal with that. I trust her, to do as I would.” Thorin shifted in the seat by the fire. Bilbo arched his eyebrow and walked past the big table towards the dwarf.  
“You lazy, old dwarrow!”   
“Bilbo…I just wanted some time with you and…I hate attending meetings and councils. It’s annoying and exhausting. Soon, if we win, there’ll be few time for being with you alone and now I don’t want to waste any second of it. Can you understand me?” The look on Thorin’s face made Bilbo’s insides turn sour.   
“I’m sorry Thorin, I know, that you only do this for us. But, what will you people thing?”   
“I don’t care Bilbo. For the first time in my life I give a crap about my kin. I am selfish for not wanting to attend councils and meetings. Even kings can be like that.” Thorin took his One’s face in his big palms. “I love you and that is everything I want to do right now.” He pulled Bilbo close and kissed those pliant lips.  
“I know, but your duty…”   
“Bilbo.” Thorin’s face got serious. “My duty will come, sooner than you whish. Enjoy those days, we can be together like lovers.” He pulled the little hobbit close to himself and buried his nose in his hair.


	15. The actual battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle takes place, but still, Bolg is able to get into the mountain by a trick. He's heading for one of Durin's line.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter in a few day (about 2 or 3) because i need deeply sleep (Waking up 3 time a night isn't funny, especially when you're only getting about 5 hours sleep a night) and my life's just a total bitch at the moment. Also i wanted to work on some extra-stuff (request, some bday presents....)

The horses blew out hot air, while the warriors waited. The morning was cold, but everybody’s blood was heated and all only waited for battle. The shrieking horn blew for the orc camp. The Rohan’s pushed their horses into trot, riding towards the left foorhill, positioning themselves in a way, that they were visible to the archers in Erebor and the attackers from south, but not for the orc in the glen. While all important rulers and kings were hidden in the Woodland Realm, Neerea had to ride along the men of Gondor and Rohan. Her dark black armour was made in elvish fish-tail style and had silver decorations. Unlike the elvish helm, her helm was closed, only a small slit to look straight on her enemy. The horse she rode was deep black too and she was quite the eye catcher of the entire army.

   “Make yourself ready for trot!” She rode forward, not waiting for the men behind her, who followed her any way. “Trot!” United they rode towards the gate of Erebor.

   “Prepare for canter!” Coats began to billow behind the riders. “Canter!” The steady growling of hundreds of hooves on stony ground filled the air, like always in the beginning of a battle.

   “Spears!” The first and second attack row lowered their spears. Elves mainly in the first, men in the second. The elvish armours were far the best and they even protected their precious horses with it. The they saw the back of the orcish army turn in surprise and the first war cries were audible.

   “Death and Glory!”

   “For Gondor!”

   “Riders of the Mark!”

   “Dagro dan in yrch!” (Battle against the orcs) Neerea took a deep breath, calming herself.

   “Baruk Khazâd! Khazâd ai-mênu!" (Axes of the dwarfes! Dwarves are up on you!) With this cry on her lips she entered battle. Her spear was ripped out of her hands, when the orc she hit fell, but she couldn’t care less. She pulled out her sword and rose it in the air. While she stroke left and right, she saw the arches inside Erebor and on the Foothills. The long silver ones of elves, the plain wooden ones of men and the stout, black ones of dwarrow. The oblivion she was in, all of the warriors were in, made her feel less pain and less fright. With her followers she nearly rode up to Bolg, who saw the attack too late, but was still able to hide, leaving his guards die alone. The crocked orcish arrows die less damage, than children’s fists. But still, to spear and sword, a lot men and even some elves lost their lives. Somehow, Neerea was ripped of her horse, which ran to the elves and she stood in the middle of a horrible battle, fighting face to face with orcs and goblins of all sizes. When they heard, the Lone Walker was off her horse, they came in masses, to fulfil the single duty they were told: To kill the half-elf and bring her head to Bolg. But before he came himself, Haldir rode past Neerea, pulling her into his saddle, bringing her to her horse.

   “Len hannon, Haldir.”

   “No need to thank me Neerea, after all you are one of my blood.” He smiled for the first time and nodded to an elf who came to him.

   “Haldir, Galadriel is here to fight in the battle.”

   “She shall come.” Before Haldir could protest, the Lady of Lórien was standing beside them on the foothill.

   “Galadriel. The task I give you is not easy. Do you see those two big dwarrow statues? I want you to make them move like warriors. They shall protect the gates of Erebor.”

   “I haven’t done something like this since the destruction of Dol Guldur, but I try ma best.”

   “Len hannon, Galadriel.” When they turned, they saw Gandalf riding towards them on Shadowfax.

   “The eagles are coming. They will be here in a few minutes.”

   “Do they know, what to do?”

   “I ensure you, all is going to be as planned. Do not worry, those eagles have no mercy with goblins and orcs.” The wizard chuckled.

   “I hope so.” Neerea turned her horse towards the vale. “I need to get back on the battle field. Haldir, do you follow me?”

   “Certainly. Good luck, Lady Galadriel.” The elf followed her, when he rose his sword. “Dagro dan in yrch!”

   “Dagor dan in yrch!” Neerea shouted back and rode her horse faster. All the time they fought, they saw the numbers of orcs grew fewer and fewer. But still, Bolg was alive and nobody was sure, what kind of powers he got through Sauron. The eagles soared over head, dropping stones or being ridden by elves, who shot arrows into the mass of orcs beneath them. With the sound of sliding stone, the gigantic statue of dwarves moved. On top of the foothill, there was a gleam, dark and light in once and they heard a low voice reciting elvish words, slowly and mumbled.

   “Lady Galadriel.” Some elves whispered, while the orcs just stared, while the slowly stepped forwards, swinging their axes.

   “Everything seems to work.” But suddenly she saw a small group of goblins, whit a pale orc in their middle run through the legs of one of the statues.

   “Neerea, there’s Bolg and he’s heading for the mountain.” Haldir’s face showed shock, something rare on an elvish face.

   “We have no time to get to the back door.” Neerey sliced an orc into halves and tried to get through to the gated, but the orcs were determined to not let her pass, no matter how many she killed.

   “An eagle!” Suddenly, one of those great birds snatched Haldir and Neerea from their horses and carried them over to Erebor.

   “I rather prefer riding an eagle, than getting carried that way.” Both struggled, not to drop their weapons or getting dropped themselves. They fell about two metres on the highest balcony, only a stones throw from Kili.

   “Kili, is you uncle still here.”

   “You know how stubborn he his. Personally I haven’t been in his room since a few days, but I don’t think he left his precious mountain.”

   “Shit!” For the first time ever, Kili saw an elf (okay half-elf) curse. “I think Bolg had found a way into the mountain. Do you know? The slim passage in the western lookout? We have recently discovered it, but we weren’t certain, if it’s close or not. Sadly, we don’t really know, where it ends. Could be everywhere.” Haldir snorted.

   “I should have known. Dwarves aren’t as planned as I though.”

   “Haldir, it’s enough! We have worse problems than discussing dwarfish mistakes! …and I won’t hear a word from you Kili. We need to protect the treasure room and Thorin’s room. I will go and guard Thorin.” Before any one could complain, she was off and Haldir on her heels. They listened, but didn’t hear a thing. With a shivering hand Neerea, knocked. Thorin, looking tired, opened.

   “What is it?”

   “Thorin. I need you to put on your armour and hide somewhere safe. Bilbo should hide too.”

   “how do you know, Bilbo’s here?”

   “I just know. Now do as I say!”

   “Why?”

   “Because, Bolg is in here, maybe, and has some goblins with him. And he wants to end the work his father begun.” Thorin went pale.

   “Mahal’s sake.”

   “Yes, now hurry!” Neerea shut the door and locked it, even though she knew, that Thorin won’t hide inside. Minutes passed and Neerea though, if she didn’t react a bit too hastily. Thorin opened the door, wearing full battle armour.

   “You stay inside and protect your One. Do you understand me?”

   “I won’t hide behind your back.”

   But you must.” Haldir suddenly moved forward, sword blinking. He slayed two goblins, by the time, Neerea had turned and unsheathed her own weapon. Without a moments hesitation, Thorin attacked too and Neerea trie her best to ensure his physical safety. But then, Bolg came. The wicked looking sword was and old weapon of Azog, but still looked cruel and fully intact. He ran for Thorin, but faced Neerea instead.

   _“If you want Oakenshield, you need to get passed me!”_ She snarled in Black Speech.

   _“Well then I will have an easy time.”_ The son of Azog rose his sword and stroke. Neerea’s blade caught it and pushed it away. But then Thorin got involved. He jumped forward and Bolg used his chance and height, gripping the sword two handed and let it swish through the air to behead the dwarf king. Nobody could say afterwards, what happened, not even Haldir, who watched the battle. Neerea protected Thorin with her body, but her armour had one weakness. Neither her shoulders, nor her back were as good protected as they used to. Therefor the blade cut through muscles and bone, while her one eye looked into Thorin’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...I don't know, if i should let her die or live. What's your opinion?


	16. The Rings of Power

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to make a short chapter about Dís worrying about Neerea and somehow ended up writing about the Rings of Power...whooooopppps.   
> Hope you like it. New chapter on Sunday or Monday.
> 
> All names/information from lotr-wikia.com

g

All eyes rested on Dís. She stared at her brother and Bilbo. The hobbit cries and Thorin looked shocked.

   “She…protected you with her body?”

   “I wasn’t wearing a helmet.”

   “As ever, foolish brother!” Dís sighed. “Haldir brought her to Elrond?”

   “Yes, he and Thranduil and even Galadriel try to heal her wound, but the poison is already since a while in her body.” The sorrow on her brothers face and the hoarse voice reminded her of the day he came and told her, her brother and her grandfather died.

   “You and Bilbo should rest. It hasn’t been an easy day for you.” Her eyes went to the hobbit, his hands bloody and face red.

   “I am fine, Dís. It’s just…” His voice broke and he sobbed. Thorin kneelt down and pulled the small body to his chest. Safe in the strong hold of the dwarven king, Bilbo was lifted off the ground.

   “We are in my rooms.” Dís nodded and watched her brother leave.

   “Mother, can we retreat too?” Kili, who looked rather asleep than awake leaned on his brother.

  “Go and sleep, my heroic son. I am proud of you!” She smiled and Kili answered with a faint smiled, before he walked outside, nearly getting carried by Fili. Gandalf furrowed his brows.

   “The traitor seemed to have told them about the passage, but how could he be sure, that it wasn’t blocked?”

   “I don’t think, the information is new to them. Maybe he told his master, who yould be Sauron or this master told Sauron. After all Bolg was one of the Dark Lords pupils.” Gandalf shook his head.

   “I am not sure, what to do now. Haldir had told me something about the Nercomancer being Sauron and to be honest, I believe so too. His power reminded me off the tales and Galadriel’s own experience. We will discuss the matter after the crowning ceremony.” The wizard went to leave, but Dís opened her mouth and said:

   “You don’t think she will survive?”

   “Neerea is strong, nevertheless, when somebody’s time is over, even elves are powerless. She knew what she was doing and she knew, how she would die. I like her too, but…” The sad look in Gandalf face made Dís remember, that he knew loss better than anyone else.

   “I know, why you rather seek the friendship with elves than with other races. We die earlier and you end up with even more grief.”

   “Nothing can be hidden from you wise eye Dís.” Gandalf smiled. “But I ensure you: Everything possible is done for Neerea.” Then the old wizard left her. She sighed and looked out of the small window. The battle field was drained with blood and she saw the two big fires, burning the dead orcs. They were still counting the orcs, surprised by the mere number of it, Dís was reminded, that there were still numerous of those creatures all over Middle Earth. But also on their side were deaths. Three Rivendell elves had died, twelve from Lórien and twenty-nine of the Woodland Realm. Gondor had lost thirty-four men, Rohan only ten. No dwarf died in the battle, which made Dís happy, even though she knew, she shouldn’t be.

Galadriel’s powers were strong and frightening, Dís had seen the wandering stone statues for herself, when she came back after the battle. But she also wouldn’t forget the glowing she saw around the elf lady. She was full of light and beautiful, but on the other hand she was also full of darkness, secrets and despair.

 

Days passed and nothing happened. Neerea didn’t woke. She just laid there, barely breathing and Dís felt the ache in her heart, the emptiness after somebody’s loss. She didn’t want to let the woman down without a fight, but she had no power over death and live.

   “I wish to give you back the life you gave me that night. But I can’t I am feeling so useless. Neerea, I…” her voice broke and she felt a strong hand on her shoulder. Thorin stood there, face wet from tears. “Oh brother.” She wept, clinging to him.

   “Dís, she won’t die. I won’t allow it.”

   “You have no power to do so, brother. Nobody has!”

   “Galadriel is weakened from her effort in the battle. I asked her to heal her completely, but she said, she doesn’t know, when she feels ready. Thranduil and Elrond try to keep her alive and get the poison out of her body as soon as possible. She won’t die!”

   “I only wish to be that optimistic as you are. But if it’s the only hope, than we shall hope.” They fell silent, watching Neerea.

   “Sister, I have asked Bilbo.”

   “You asked Bilbo what?”

   “If he wanted to be my husband.”

   “Oh my!” The sudden, unexpected wave of glee washed through her. “This is wonderful.” But then her gaze wandered over to Neerea. _This wouldn’t be possible, if she wouldn’t be here._

   “I want to wait until after she recovered and also after I am crowned.”

   “This is nice of you Thorin. I think she likes Bilbo the same way I like the little hobbit. And I also do believe, she will be happy, that you finally found you One.”

   “Bilbo said, she knew, that he was in my room from the beginning on. It don’t know how he hid himself, but I am determined to find out how he did it.” Dís smiled and gave her brother a short squeeze.

   “You shall go back to your fiancé and look after him.” Thorin winked and left her with the sleeping woman. Dís took those pale, ice cold fingers in her palm and stroke them. Callouses and strong muscles. It seemed, as if her entire body only consisted of those two things and maybe some bones and organs.

   “Don’t even think of dying!”

 

Gandalf looked into Thorin’s face.

   “Bilbo found this ring in the depths of Goblin Town?”

   “Yes. I am curious, what ring it is, because he said, it makes him invisible!”

   “Invisible…” Gandalf’s face turned suddenly, revealing shock and disbelieve. He dropped the small item on the table top.

   “Send Ori, to search for books about the One Ring and Sauron. And be quick about it!” Thorin, who usually would have snarled and refused, obeyed and ran towards the library. Ori and Bilbo sat on one of the tables, talking merrily.

   “Ori, search for books about Sauron and the One Ring! Gandalf needs them.” Bilbo stared at him.

   “The One Ring? Is my ring the One Ring?”

   “I don’t know, darling, but I think so. Gandalf seemed to be pretty shocked by the mere thought of it. He’s in his rooms, if you want to talk to him.”

   “Only if you come with me.” Thorin smiled and kissed his hobbit, following him back to Gandalf, who paced the small room, mumbling.

   “Gandalf, what is the problem with my ring?” The wizard looked down on Bilbo, not angrily, but disturbed.

   “Sit down, Master Baggins, we need to talk.” Shivering and glancing over to his finacé, the hobbit sat down next to Gandalf, Thorin on his other side.

   “You know about the One Ring, the Ring of Power?” Bilbo nodded. “This certain ring was lost, only a short while after the battle, in which the dark sorcerer died. His bearer, though a cunning warrior, died. You have seen his broken sword in the halls of Rivendell. The ring was lost and forgotten, the people told the tales of Sauron and his death in the most strange way, until the true core of events was forgotten. But the ring was still somewhere, out there in the world. We didn’t knew, exactly, what happened to Sauron, though we were certain, that nothing would happen in the near future.

We became lazy, forgetting our purpose: To search all lands until we found the One Ring again and destroy it. It was forged in the fires of Mount Doom and this is the only place, it could possibly be destroyed. The ring is filled with greed for death, want to be owned and will to destroy everything beautiful. The creature you got it from, Gollum or Smeagol, which is his true name, got mad, as you have seen. Smeagol was a friendly, innocent creature, just like you. To be ring bearer is no easy task and it wears you out. It may give you great strength, but it also is cruel and wants back to his own master.

I tell you this only once: Don’t ever use it again, if you don’t want to be found. There are the Ring Wraiths, kings of men, who fell for Sauron’s spell. They are also called Nazgûl or Black Riders. Their only task is to find the One Ring. And if they find you, not even Thorin can protect you, because their power is greater than anything non-magical. Elves won’t stand a chance, if they aren’t mighty warriors. The Nine are lead by the Witch-King of Angmar, who was once also a great king.”

   “Those Nazgûl…were kings?”

   “The One Rings wasn’t the only Ring of Power.” Gandalf began, but suddenly Galadriel stepped into the room:

_“Three Rings for the Elven-Kings under the sky,_

_Seven for the Dwarf-lords in their halls of stone,_

_Nine for Mortal Men doomed to die,_

_One for the Dark Lord on his dark throne_

_In the Land of Mordor where the Shadows lie_

_One Ring, to rule them all, One Ring to find them,_

_One Ring to bring them all and in the darkness to bind them_

_In the Land of Mordor, where the Shadows lie.”_

   “Exactly, Lady Galadriel.” The elf smiled and reached out a hand. She wore her Ring of Power

   “This in Nenya. Elrond has Vilya. Gil-galad wields Narya. In the begging, all Rings of Power were given to the elves, but when we realized, that Sauron wanted to rule us, we took of our rings. He wanted them back, but he only received the lesser ones, whom he gave nine to the men and seven to the dwarves. Durin the Third received a Ring of Power, but you father lost it to Sauron. I cannot say, if this is fortunate or unfortunate. But Sauron miscalculated the strength of dwarves: The didn’t obeyed him as the men did therefore he wanted them back. The effects were a longer lifespan and vast wealth, which attracted dragons such a Smaug. But they also got greedy, which lead to their ruin, as it did with your grandfather.”

   “I read, that the Rings of Power owned by elves were at the Havens.” (Havens=Grey Havens)

   “They were there. But we took them back as our property and you see, what kind of power it turns out of me. Nenya is a rather gentle ring, but still it contains unknown power.”

   “If you and Gandalf know that much about the Rings of Power, why sending poor Ori to search for books?” Bilbo gave Gandalf an angry glare.

   “Sadly, we don’t know much about the One Ring, or how to find out, which one is the One Ring.”

   “They all look different, don’t they?”

   “Master Hobbit, not even the elves remember all the Rings of Power. It could also be, that it’s just a simple ring.”

   “But it’s turning me invisible.”

   “The Dwarf-lords didn’t got invisible with their rings.”

 “Then why not one of you put on the ring?”

   “We wouldn’t dare.” But Galadriel’s eyes gleamed wit greed and want. And Bilbo realized, that there was only a slight difference between power to rule and power to destroy.


	17. The decision

Thorin sat all alone in his room. Bilbo was out with Bifur and Ori. The council today would be a harsh one. His sister got the news only shortly after Bilbo and he had talked to Gandalf. The story about the Rings of Power flew through his head. He had known about the Nazgûl, but didn’t knew a bit about the bad influence of the Rings on dwarrow lords. He thought himself lucky, because he hadn’t got his grandfather’s ring. Dragon infested gold and the usual gold sickness in his family was enough for him. But he didn’t knew, if Filli would fall for the spell of gold. Already, Thorin himself felt this slight pull inside of him, whenever he reminded himself of Erebor’s wealth. He was sure, with Bilbo’s help, he wouldn’t fall for it again. His nephew…was a different person than him. In his young age he had faced dangers even old warriors feared. Without help he had found his One and would be expected to marry him. His alliances would be built on his ancestors wealth and strength, but also on his uncle’s and mother’s wits. Already, Dís had brought Thorin countless contract and notes.

He had worked through half of the pile, knowing, his work as king would soon become a burden on his and Bilbo’s life. To rule a kingdom o the size of Ered Luin was already hard work, but ruling Erebor would be a difficult task for any king. Bilbo already promised him, to help, whenever he needed him, but those small hobbit shoulders weren’t made for the problems of a kingdom. Thorin past the mirror, when he went to his bath. His hair was a bit more streaked with grey and it even began with his beard. Bilbo was still young and his locks honey coloured. It would take a while, until they would be equal in appearance. Thorin sighed and went to have a bath

 

The outlook on Ravenhill saw a group of fair, beautiful horse come from the Greenwood Road, as the path through Thranduil’s Realm was called now. He blew his horn and heard the light, soft answer from the riders. He went down, past his comrades and opened the lowest door. Fifteen elves stopped by his side.

   “Who are you, and what business brings you here?” The dwarf asked, not unkindly.

   “We are elves from Lindon. Our leader is Gil-galad.” The elf nodded towards a dark haired warrior in their middle, who now began to speak:

   “Dwarf, I am a nephew of Galadriel, the White Lady. I am High King of Noldor and I am here on demand of the Lady of Lothlórien.” The elf had a warm, but direct voice and his eyes also weren’t as steely as Haldir’s.

   “I see, but I cannot just let you past, I need to send a raven to the gate.” He stepped inside and told another to send a raven with the information, he just got.

   “Do you have any questions?” The faces of the elves looked rather confused, but Gil-galad smiled kindly.

   “My dear friend, how long does it take to reach the mountain from here?”

   “Only an hour, little more.” The elf nodded. “Farewell, High King of Noldor.”

   “Farewell, my dear dwarf friend.” The company passed Ravenhill.

 

Haldir and Thranduil entered with Gandalf. Elrohir, who came in his fathers stead, and Bard were already waiting with Turgon and King Fengel. Thorin stood at the window and looked out, his fiancé by his side. He turned, when he heard his sister enter.

   “I think, you all know, why we have met here. The One Ring was found by Bilbo in the depths of Goblin Town. It can be only destroyed in the fires of Mount Doom inside Mordor. But I won’t let Bilbo wander in there without me. Therefore we need another ring bearer.” Silence followed the statement.

   “Nobody will volunteer for this quest Thorin.” The King of Rohan shook his head.

   “I know, that, but someone has to do it!”

   “We should wait, until Neerea is fully healed. Gil-galad, Galadriel and my father are trying it right now. She knows more about Mordor than is written in any book, as far as I know.” Elrohir looked over to Haldir.

   “Elrohir is right. Neerea is the only reliable source we have in this matter. But as longer as Bilbo carries the Ring, his mind will be poisoned and destroyed, which would have fatal outcome. The urge to act is great.”

   “We cannot just march into Mordor!” The Steward of Gondor looked into Haldir’s eyes with annoyance.

   “Nobody said a word about brining war to the borders of Mordor. Because this will bring death upon us.” Thranduil smiled over the stupidity of Turgon. “A small group will enter Mordor while the others wait. We have only few rings left, four to be certain and we won’t allow them to fall into Sauron’s hands.”

   “So the elves have Rings of Power left?” The greed gleamed in Turgon’s eyes.

   “And they won’t give them away.” The ice cold eyes of Haldir stared the steward down.

   “Enough.” Thorin gave both of them a glare. “We do not talk about the elvish Rings of Power now. This is about the One Ring.”

   “None of the elves can take it. We certainly will use the power to do good and therefore draw attention of Sauron and the Nazgûl. The men will be drawn to his power and fall for Sauron. Hobbits…” Elrohir’s eyes looked at Bilbo worriedly. “…are too gentle.”

   “You mean, a dwarf needs to do the dirty job.” Thorin arched an eyebrow.

   “Not that direct, but yes.” Silence followed after this answer and everybody thought about what Elrohir said.

   “There is no dwarrow or dwarrowdam, who would go on such and insane quest.” The King Under the Mountain shook his head.

“I would go.” Dís, mother of the Heir to the Throne stood up and looked into the eye of the men and elves around her. “I will go.”

   “Sister, you cannot…”

   “I can and I will.” Her dark eyes looked into her brothers bright. “I will do this for you and Bilbo, I will do this for Fili and Kili. I want to protect you and my kin and the best way to do it, if I do it by destroying the goddamn ring.”

   “And you won’t be alone, my dear Dís.” The voice, though hoarse and tired, was full of strength. Everyone looked over to the four people, who entered to room. Galadriel, Elrond and Gil-galad stood there, smiling and proud. Behind them, Neerea stood. Her hair was newly braided and she stood upright, no pain in her face. But the biggest difference was, that she now had two eyes, looking kind out of her elvish-human face. She bowed and smiled.

   “Thanks to the Three Ring Wielders I am fully healed. Not a single injury is on my body anymore. But I will gladly receive new ones, if I can protect Dís from harm.” The gold of her eyes looked over to Thorin.

   “Neerea, I wanted to thank you…” She raised her hand and smiled.

   “The depth between us is repaid. I will go with you sister to ensure she will return safe and preferably unharmed.” Thorin smiled. “And I am happy to see you finally begin satisfied with your fiancé and your mountain.” Dís laid her hand on Neerea’s forearm.

   “Thank you Neerea.”

   “Your welcome, Dís.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this was the last chapter of Dwarrow!, but as i said, there will be another fic concentrating on the hole ring-destroying-story. It will be out of Haldir's point of view and Now I have a question for you:  
> Who do you want to be in the "fellowship of the ring"? Neerea, Haldir and Dís will be in, Thorin, Bilbo, Fili and Kili will definitely stay in Erebor.


End file.
